Darkness
by Watashinomori
Summary: Escuro não era só a cor do seu cabelo, mas também seu estado atual e de tudo a sua volta. Escuro era onde ele estava. SlashYaoi HxD,SvxD,SvxL,SvxH,DxZ
1. Prólogo

**Darkness**

**Beta: **Amanda Poirot, que me salvou! THANKS, GAROTA!

**Disclaimer:** Precisa? Ah sim... Bom... pra os 99.99999999999 que sabem de quem são os personagens vão adiante, para o restante continuem lendo o disclaimer. (olha um cara passando. "ei moço você sabe de quem são os personagens de Harry Potter?" o cara olha. "Lógico, da J..." faz um gesto exasperado para ele silenciar-se "então sai rapidinho, quando eu terminar o pronunciamento você volta para limpar" sorri afetada para ele. Ele faz um ok e sai) Harry Potter e cia. pertencem a JK Rowling e ela quem fatura uma fortuna com ele... eu só faturo as reviews, mas tá de bom tamanho, por enquanto ("Moço, terminei, volte pra limpar").

**Summary:** Escuro não era só a cor do seu cabelo, mas também seu estado atual e de tudo a sua volta. Escuro era onde ele estava.

**Aviso:** Contêm slash (não, não é o guitarrista de G'NR), yaoi, man and man, bishounen etc. São dois homens juntinhos fazendo coisas feias (olha que ainda não decidi se ponho lemon...) se não gosta vai pastar ou ler fics que te agradem... quem sabe eu escrevo uma Lily/James e você fica feliz? Mas por enquanto é YAOI mesmo!

**Shipper:** Harry e Draco

**N/A:** Ignore HBP (não gostei do desfecho e tenho que reler pra escrever melhor dele. E não! Não aceito 'Enigma do Príncipe'! 'HALF BLOOD PRINCE' PRIDE!). Depois de ver tanta fic que nosso amado loiritcho fica cego, soh vi uma do Harry cego, mas essa era uma Sv/H num conta resolvi cegar outro personagem. Primeira H/D (sem piadas) e num sei a mínima de como construir o Harry. Prática leva a perfeição. Por isso mil perdões a essa humilde autora.

**N/A¹:** Minha geografia do colégio é baseada no jogo da EA Games Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta para pc. Mas como faz muito tempo que joguei talvez esteja um tanto deturpada.

**N/A²:** Tô de mau humor porque meu word tá travando...

**N/A³: **Finalmente consegui uma beta! Viva!

**Prólogo**

Passos ritmados e regulares eram ouvidos. Sons de bota batendo contra o chão de pedra da masmorra, então passos rápidos se seguiram e nenhum ruído além de duas respirações, uma desenfreada e outra compassada, foi ouvido.

-Por favor, não se repetirá – uma voz ofegante pediu.

O dono de tal voz, levemente rouca e baixa, era um moreno alto de olhos verdes e estonteante porte. Ele segurava firmemente o outro rapaz. Este era loiro, com os cabelos lisos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, porte elegante, não tão alto e tão branco que a brancura de sua pele ofuscava até a pele pálida de seu acompanhante.

-Não – respondeu erguendo o rosto levemente entediado.

-Mas...

-Vá para sua casa, Edmund, e esqueça que Draco Malfoy um dia falou com você.

O outro rapaz rompeu em lágrimas, mas obedeceu. Draco suspirou. Era sempre assim. Será que não entendiam? E falam que corvinais eram espertos. Ele precisara repetir cinco vezes que estava terminado e quando o outro finalmente entendeu, colocou na cabeça que tinha feito algo errado e não faria de novo. Era tão difícil compreender que Draco apenas se cansara? Tudo bem que admitia ser irresistível, mas não acreditava que era tanto assim.

_Se fosse tanto assim eu teria_ ele. Pensou amargo.

Continuou seu caminho de volta ao dormitório. Fazia muito tempo que se resignara com seu amor infantil, tolo e sem fundamentos.

Descobrira ser homossexual há uns três anos. Primeira paixão fora aquele garoto mais velho que hoje nem lembrava mais o nome, a segunda e mais duradoura fora Severus Snape, seu odiado e estranhamente sensual professor de poções.

Severus sempre lhe dera proteção e um carinho descomunal, considerando quem era, mas ele sempre acreditara que era como um filho, até ter sua paixão platônica transfigurada em algo que platônica seria justamente o antônimo. Mas como sempre ele se cansara. Depois vieram tantos outros. Mas agora aquele ser angelical dominava sua mente, e Merlin, como ele odiava anjos.

Desde que o tal anjo entrara em sua mente tudo passou a ser comandado por ele, seus desejos, seus sonhos, seus namorados. Era conhecido dentre os garotos inteirados que Draco Malfoy só saía com morenos brancos de olhos verdes. De repente muitos garotos loiros e ruivos resolveram trocar a cor do cabelo e usar uma invenção trouxa, lente de contato colorida. E o mais engraçado que o melhor amigo do seu anjo maldito, muito ruivo por sinal, acordou, de repente, com madeixas completamente negras e olhos espantosamente mais verdes. Draco gargalhara quando vira a cena. E sempre acreditara que Weasel fosse apaixonado pela Sangue-ruim.

Estava a um passo da entrada da Sonserina e estancara. E se ele estivesse por aí?

Com um sorriso resignado virou e começou a passear pelo corredor sombrio das masmorras. Subiu um lance de escadas e se viu no hall. Subiu as escadas de mármore em direção às grandes escadarias, mas algo sólido e invisível o deteve de caminhar mais, com um doce sorriso malicioso que derretia os corações de mais da metade da população de Hogwarts, ele estendeu a mão à frente e puxou o tecido que acobertava o rapaz a sua frente.

-Sabe, Potter? – disse em seu tom arrastado, meio afrancesado admirando o ser que se revelara a sua frente. – Não é segredo para ninguém que você possui uma capa da invisibilidade.

-Jura, Malfoy? – devolveu malicioso, sem notar o olhar que o outro lhe dava. Isso só aumentou o sorriso do outro. – O que faz aqui? Pensei que seu território fosse mais abaixo. – apontou a porta que levava às masmorras.

-E eu que o seu era mais acima – devolveu apontando a porta para as grandes escadarias.

Harry passou por ele puxando a capa de sua mão e sumiu no meio do hall, apressado demais para rixas infantis. Draco fungou suavemente o ar a sua volta e suspirou.

-Cheira como os anjos.

Então voltou finalmente a sua casa. Não estava exatamente preocupado com ser pego. Severus sempre cuidaria para que a detenção fosse com ele, e embora tivesse passado da fase paixonite, eram sempre detenções prazerosas. Talvez seu único e eterno consolo fosse ele. Seu segundo pai, como o chamara quando era menor. Parou ante a porta, e se ele estivesse com algum ou alguma amante no momento? Poucos conheciam o hábito de Snape de seduzir algum aluno mais velho e fazê-lo freqüentar sua cama nas horas mais tardias. Malfoy deu de ombros. Expulsaria quem fosse. Sempre fora o preferido mesmo.

Bateu três vezes e esperou. Um som de resmungos soou pelo cômodo a sua frente e Snape abriu a porta de cuecas e com a longa capa aberta.

-Que bom que está tão feliz, senhor Malfoy. Mas o que faz aqui há essa hora? – Draco só notou então que não diminuíra em nada o sorriso que tinha na face desde que encontrara seu anjo caído.

-Bom achá-lo já aquecido – entrou na sala particular de Snape, olhou levemente enojado para a garota loira deitada na cama ao canto. – Hannah Abbott? Sextanistas, Severus? Pensei que gostasse de setimanistas.

-Draco – começou a repreender, mas o garoto começara a catar as roupas femininas no chão e jogara na cama para a garota.

-Saia agora, eu tenho prioridade – ela abriu a boca indignada.

-Professor – exclamou.

-Só saia, Abbott.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu dali o mais rápido que conseguiu batendo a porta. Draco lançou seu olhar mais frio a Severus e este tremeu. Seu afilhado aparentemente andava bastante perturbado.

-Draco, não faça mais isso. Sabe como é difícil calar a boca delas depois de suas aparições explosivas?

-Que se danem, Severus. Estou ficando desesperado.

O mais velho caminhou através do cômodo frio. Estava parcamente iluminado com tochas e a lareira. Os diversos vidros cheios de gosma e coisas estranhas espalhados pelas prateleiras e pela mesa refulgiam à luz bruxuleante. Snape passou o braço ao redor do garoto e o levou para a cama, o fez sentar e então passou a sugar o pescoço do outro.

-Eu pensei que havia cansado de mim, mas suas visitas quase freqüentes me fazem acreditar cada vez mais que reatamos – falou sarcástico.

-Então porque traz essas vadias para cá?

-Também trago garotos – disse baixo. – Seus ex ficam tão vulneráveis depois que você termina com eles – riu baixo contra o maxilar do outro.

-Você tem uma nova vítima então.

Severus afastou-se do loiro.

-Você está aqui porque terminou com seu namorado? – ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não acredito, Draco – gargalhou.

-Não – retrucou o puxando para cima de si enquanto deitava. – Estou aqui porque quero fugir dos meus pensamentos. E quando estou com você não consigo pensar em outra coisa.

-Que romântico – debochou.

-Quer parar de falar?

-Com todo prazer.

----

Na manhã seguinte foi difícil de acordar. Estava tudo ali. Todos os ingredientes para aquela poção maluca. Até os da dispensa particular de Snape. Esses foram os primeiros a conseguir, mas outros só na Floresta Proibida, onde fora noite passada. Estava tão exausto por dormir tão pouco nas últimas noites que quase não acordara naquela quarta. Mas levantou antes mesmo que Ron, seu despertador não-mais-ruivo, o acordasse. Lembrava de como rira dele ao aparecer com o novo cabelo, e nem falara o porquê.

Colocara sua roupa e passou a trabalhar na poção que solucionaria todos os seus problemas. Talvez não solucionasse nada, mas era melhor acreditar que sim. Aquela profecia acabara com todas suas esperanças, mesmo depois do discurso de Hermione, a quem contara apenas há alguns dias sobre a profecia, de que existem dois destinos e profecias só falam de um deles, e nunca se sabe em qual destino você se encontra. "A vida é cheia de escolhas por um motivo, Harry" disse ela. "Se profecias fossem tão corretas não se necessitaria das escolhas. Dependendo da escolha que faça, entrará no destino paralelo ao da profecia. Não se preocupe, vai terminar tudo bem."

'Tudo bem' era provavelmente a única maneira que não terminaria. Analisando as complicadas palavras da amiga depois ele chegou à conclusão de que o destino paralelo seria os dois morrerem ou sobreviverem, e para Harry não era nada bom. Por isso se decidira pela poção. Ela o ajudaria. No que quer que fosse. Temia por não ser bom em poções, mas sem Snape o azucrinando era muito mais fácil. E Malfoy quase o apanhara ontem. Porém já tinha todos os ingredientes, não correria mais riscos.

-Já de pé, Harry? – era Ron despertando.

Harry parou de cortar os ingredientes e os guardou antes que o amigo abrisse as cortinas. Assim que os colocou dentro do baú que conjurara para isso ele sentou-se em sua cama.

-Sim Ron, sou eu.

-Tão cedo?

-Estava tão animado em voltar ao time e ter me tornado capitão acima de tudo. Então estava planejando algo para o treino de hoje.

Ronald Weasley abriu o cortinado de sua cama e lançou um sorriso amarelo ao amigo. Esfregou os olhos e começou a vestir-se.

-Mas já recrutou pessoas novas?

-Isso vamos decidir com o resto do pessoal hoje no treino.

-Mione quer reabrir a AD. Ela já te falou?

-Sim – Harry respondeu triste.

Na verdade não queria reabrir a AD. Não queria ver Chang, não queria ter mais aquela responsabilidade. Não por hora. Gostara bastante de ensinar, isso era verdade, mas no momento preferia se ocupar somente com aquela poção.

Não era uma poção revolucionária, nem de efeitos inacreditáveis, era uma simples poção entorpecente. Uma droga para bruxos. Bastante perigosa de ser feita, a maioria de seus ingredientes era venenosa. Uma medida errada e Voldemort teria a vitória garantida sem nem mexer um músculo. Por isso Harry a fazia. O perigo, a vontade de se deixar levar para algum lugar novo em sua mente e, claro, a possibilidade de morrer e não ter mais que se preocupar em ser o pilar do mundo bruxo e poder se reencontrar com o padrinho.

Não era um ato heróico se esconder atrás daquela poção. E quem disse que ele pedira para ser herói? Malfoy. Malfoy dizia que ele implorava pela fama, pelo heroísmo.

Harry estava cansado de ser herói. Sua bondade extrema levara a vida de seu padrinho e de quantos outros mais? Seus atos desmedidos de coragem só o colocava em encrenca. Talvez o chapéu tivesse razão. Na Sonserina ele seria frio e calculista, não previsível. Não seria amigo de Ron e Hermione, mas nunca os teria colocado em perigo.

"Mas agora eu poderia ser um comensal" fez uma careta ante o pensamento.

-Algum problema Harry?

-Não. O que tava falando?

-Que Ginny estava super feliz com a idéia de Hermione – repetiu paciente. Seu amigo ultimamente andava distraído.

-Eu não quero reabrir a AD, não por enquanto.

-Mas Harry, seria bom, e você treinaria para o duelo final – Ron também sabia da profecia.

-EU NÃO QUERO ESSE DUELO! – respirou fundo – Não quero me preparar para algo que eu tento evitar.

-Mas Harry, se não tiver preparado você perde e sabe o que isso significa?

-Não fale como o Lupin – disse cansado. – Me deixa aqui sozinho um pouco, por favor.

Weasley lhe lançou um olhar preocupado, mas saiu. Potter puxou todos os ingredientes do baú e voltou a preparar sua poção de escape. Já podia imaginar o torpor proporcionado pela poção. Por algum motivo estranho Snape o aceitara em sua aula. Com um tom de 'não devo contrariar Albus, mas não queria você aqui'. Embora Harry agora tivesse se tornado um dos melhores da classe, não pulava mais linha e ignorava completamente o professor na maioria das vezes. Tudo para fazer essa poção. Depois dela voltaria a ser displicente, depois que estivesse bom o suficiente para fazê-la regularmente, lógico.

----

Draco acordou precariamente vestido. Olhou para o lado e não encontrou seu parceiro. Espreguiçando-se levantou e pegou suas roupas caídas. Mirou todo o aposento para ver Severus adormecido na poltrona com um livro fechado ao colo. Desde que terminara oficialmente com o professor, este não acordava ao seu lado, apesar de saber que Draco preferia muito mais a maneira antiga. Era um jeito de punir o seu aluno por ter sido um tanto rude na hora de terminar o caso deles.

Malfoy caminhou até Snape e tirou o livro do colo, o substituindo por si próprio. O mais velho soltou um resmungo e abraçou o corpo do loiro. Sorrindo triunfante ele recostou a cabeça no peito do outro e suspirou.

-Não vou deixar você adormecer no meu colo, Draco.

-Precisa ser tão mau?

-Devolvo a pergunta – sorriu sarcástico.

Draco bufou e se acomodou no colo do outro.

-Levante e saia, senhor Malfoy. O senhor terá aula em algumas horas.

-Com o senhor, professor Snape – soltou baixo e arrastado. Então se enroscou mais no corpo maior.

-Draco, eu preciso me arrumar e descer pro café.

-Você é anti-social – resmungou. – E eu quero ficar aqui, no seu colo.

Severus levantou de vez derrubando o aluno no chão. Malfoy resmungou e se ergueu, perguntando chateado o porquê daquela violência.

-Você é muito mimado, Draco. Acho que acostumei você mal.

-Olha quem fala – devolveu no mesmo tom ácido. – E agora é tarde para retardar meus costumes.

-Mas não para punições, saia e vá se trocar ou eu te dou uma detenção com Filch por não ter passado a noite em seu dormitório.

-Você acabaria com sua própria imagem?

-Lucius tem total confiança em minha palavra, Draco. Você se arrisca a uma conversa com ele sobre isso?

Malfoy se calou instantaneamente ante a ameaça. "Severus não possui nenhum atrativo visível, filho" Lucius começou numa manhã esquecida nas férias de verão do quarto ano. "Mas quando se olha mais de perto é impossível resistir a ele" então virou sério para o filho. "Só que ele é meu. Não encoste um dedo nele, Draco, ou não me importarei em terminar minha linhagem em você." Possessivo como todo Malfoy deve ser. Provavelmente seu pai sabia das aventuras de vários alunos nas horas tardias no quarto do professor de poções. Porém, se Draco encostasse em Severus, ele se apaixonaria pelo pequeno, Snape tinha uma queda por Malfoys. E Lucius não queria concorrência. Queria chamar e ter seu pedido atendido.

Enfrentar seu pai nessa discussão era muito mais que arriscado. Era certeza de ser deserdado, ou até pior.

-Tudo bem, Sev, vou indo pro meu quarto.

-Sev... sabia que só seu pai me chama assim? – divagou com a sombra de um sorriso deformando o rosto austero.

Irritado o jovem Malfoy saiu para o próprio quarto. Caminhando de forma quase automática ele chegou ao salão comunal e subiu as escadas para o dormitório¹. Atravessou o cômodo lentamente e se trancou no banheiro. Olhando sua imagem refletida ele se segurou para não gritar de frustração. Não por Severus, não. Severus estava a seus pés. Seu problema era muito maior, era um moreno também, mas com cabelos sedosos e apontando para todos os lados, com olhos verdes e gentis, e que ultimamente andava super cabisbaixo nem se dignando a responder seus comentários sarcásticos. A única maneira de chegar perto dele, de ouvir a voz doce sendo dirigida a si, e o maldito São Potty estava planejando roubar isso dele também. Suspirando ele começou a tirar as roupas lentamente e a entrar no chuveiro. Tomou uma ducha quente reconfortante e saiu para se trocar no próprio quarto.

-Ora Draquinho, vejo que resolveu nos honrar com o ar da sua graça – Zabini estava lhe lançando um olhar divertido.

Talvez ele fosse um bom namorado, vinha lhe dando bola há séculos. Quem sabe tentar afogar as mágoas com um companheiro de casa e quarto fosse melhor que com corvinais burros e um professor metido a disciplinador.

-É, quem sabe eu tenha sentido falta dos seus comentários doces sobre minha pessoa – devolveu no mesmo tom e começou a se vestir, ignorando os olhares famintos que recebia do moreno.

O que não daria para que Potter o olhasse com as mesmas intenções.

----

-Não, Mione – pediu mais uma vez. – Eu não agüento quatro pães, uma fatia de bolo, dois pratos de mingau com aveia, cinco panquecas com mel, um pão de ló e chocolate quente numa manhã – disse rindo brevemente para a quantidade de comida que a amiga empurrava a sua frente.

-Mas Harry, você não anda comendo muito – ela tentou conversar.

-Você me toma por anoréxico. Mi, eu tô bem... juro.

-Cara, o que é anoréxico?

-Coisa de trouxa eu suponho, para ter um nome tão ridículo – disse uma voz propositadamente arrastada atrás deles. – Ah, bom dia Weasel, Sangue-Ruim e São Potty.

-Malfoy – repetiu os dois amigos. Harry permaneceu calado como se Malfoy nem houvesse aparecido. Isso o irritou ainda mais.

-Dizem que quem come e não engorda é magro de ruim, e acho que é explicado, olha essa quantidade de comida e olha o seu corpo magrelo – _mentira,_ disse para si mesmo. – Mas no seu caso o ruim não viria de mau e sim de ser um ser cheio de defeitos – zombou.

Harry estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

-Mas parece que ultimamente eu venho superando você em muitas coisas, não Malfoy? Como poções? – sua voz era sibilada e baixa, ele viu um arrepio percorrer o loiro e interpretou erroneamente. – É, eu acho que sim – e voltou-se para a própria comida.

Malfoy virou e correu para fora do salão batendo com força em Blaise Zabini. Potter voltou-se para os companheiros, os três com o mesmo olhar surpreso, mas havia algo mais no de Ron, que Harry interpretou como ódio.

-São Potty, não agüento mais esse apelido. A minha resolução de ignorar completamente o furão vai indo pelo ralo.

-Muito pelo contrário, Harry – começou Granger. – Você se saiu muito bem, e não perdeu a cabeça. Viu como assim é melhor de lidar com o Malfoy? Só não entendi porque ele correu.

-Provavelmente se sentiu humilhado – pegou um pedaço generoso da panqueca. – Afinal ser superado pelo _São Potty_ deve ser traumático – ele e a menina riram. – Ron, por que está tão calado?

O ex-ruivo piscou e balançou a cabeça como que saindo de um devaneio, o que arrancou mais risos dos colegas.

-Você ainda não me disse o que é anoréxico, Harry?

-Ainda bem que voltou ao assunto, Ron. Pode comer tudo Harry – e voltaram à discussão inicial.

Potter começou a pensar como aquele dia começara bem e como ele era propício para dar início a sua tão esperada poção. Ao lembrar dela seu sorriso aumentou.

Ele acabou sem comer toda a comida empurrada a sua frente por Mione e nem explicar para Ron o que era anorexia. Caminhou suavemente para as masmorras, uma aula inteira aturando o furão e o morcegão. Mas valeria à pena para sua amada poção.

-Vejo que está bem acomodado, senhor Potter – disse Snape ao ver o aluno novamente na primeira fila, aquele marco chegara a se tornar comum. Mas havia algo novo no olhar de Severus. Ele pôs as mãos perigosamente na mesa de Harry. – Alguns ingredientes sumiram da minha despensa para venenos particular, Potter. Pretende envenenar alguém?

Era um fracasso em oclumência, mas ele aprendera muito bem a desviar o olhar sem parecer fraco, principalmente de Snape. Ele bufou e ergueu a cabeça de forma muito arrogante. Depois se virou para ele ainda com os olhos fechados.

-O que te faz pensar que fui eu, professor? – então abriu os olhos e o mirou de forma ameaçadora, que irritava Snape. Somente Harry James Potter tinha capacidade suficiente para tirar Severus Snape do sério.

Bufando o professor virou resmungando coisas incoerentes sobre alunos atrevidos e como os Potter eram a desgraça do mundo. Rindo mentalmente satisfeito Harry voltou-se para os amigos no fundo da sala e acenou brevemente. Hermione vivia insistindo para sentar com o amigo, mas Ron e Harry falavam que era melhor não, cada um com sua razão.

----

Malfoy finalmente deixou o banheiro irritado, aquela voz sibilada repleta de malícia de Potter não fizera nada bem ao seu corpo. Encaminhou-se para a classe e com desgosto notou estar atrasado. Passou pelos umbrais olhando diretamente para Snape, que lhe lançou um sorriso muito, muito alegre. Isso significava que ele havia tramado alguma coisa. E Draco sentiu medo.

-Ah senhor Malfoy, que bom que chegou finalmente. Tínhamos um problema aqui, mas sua presença soluciona tudo – disse no seu tom frio falsamente animado. Ele realmente estava se divertindo com a situação. Então Draco preferia não fazer idéia do que estava havendo. Talvez devesse ter cabulado a aula.

Viu Harry baixar a cabeça e batê-la repetidamente na mesa. Snape aumentou o sorriso de escarninho.

-Acontece que toda a sala está dividida em duplas, senhor Malfoy – começou arrastando as sílabas. Severus queria realmente enlouquecê-lo.

Ainda parado na porta, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa, ele mirou todo o lugar. Zabini estava com Parkinson, Goyle com Crabbe, Granger com Weasel e continuou olhando até notar que o único sem par era... então engoliu em seco pensando que aquela aula seria muito longa.

-Poderia sentar com o senhor Potter? – aquilo era o que chamava de ordem sob a máscara de uma pergunta. E Severus já havia se irritado com ele o suficiente para contestar, isto é, se ele desejasse contestar.

Caminhou lentamente até a mesa do moreno e sentou ao seu lado, depositando sua cara mochila e seus caros materiais do lado dos de Harry.

-Bom dia, São Potty – disse alegre.

-Cala a boca Malferret – e voltou-se para as instruções que Snape colocava no quadro.

Draco ficara deslumbrado com a resposta do _inimigo_. Não que tivesse ficado louco por ficar feliz por ter sido xingado, longe disso, mas sim por ter arrancado uma reação do moreno em vez de um simples virar o rosto.

-Potty, me passa aquela faca – e apontou para a que o outro ia usar.

Ele fizera isso a aula quase toda. Toda vez que Potter se inclinava para pegar alguma coisa ele cortava o moreno pedindo a mesma coisa. Neste exato momento Harry estava bufando.

-Toma a droga de faca – e colocou com força na frente da mão de Draco.

Assustado o loiro olhou longamente para o outro que sussurrava coisas em parsel tongue.

-Potty, calma. Não vá atiçar as cobras aqui presentes – a duplicidade da frase estava visível, mas aparentemente Potter não entendeu.

-Quê? Não tem cobras aqui – disse irritado. Então notou o sorriso malicioso de Draco e repensou a frase. – Maldito idiota – e voltou para a poção, só que dessa vez calado.

Sorrindo por conseguir provocar seu rival, Draco também voltou para a poção. A sua felicidade maior era que Harry não estava imune aos seus comentários. Devido à falta de atenção durante a brincadeira a poção adquiriu uma coloração verde musgo em lugar do vivo esmeralda. Potter apertou os olhos concentrado pensando em como consertar o estrago e começou a sussurrar em parsel tongue. Aparentemente ele fazia isso involuntariamente. Com um sorriso malicioso Malfoy se aproximou do outro rapaz silenciosamente.

-Sssssssssss – sussurrou no ouvido de Potter em zombaria.

-MALFERRET! – gritou assustando a sala inteira.

-São Potty, que é isso? Não consegue nem manter uma conversa civilizada – e riu.

Snape se aproximou lentamente da mesa. Colocou uma mão no ombro de Draco e olhou diretamente para Potter.

-Senhor Potter, acho que não pus gritar na lista de instruções para a poção, mas se o senhor me falar se deu certo pode deixar que eu acrescento – e lançou um sorriso sarcástico para o grifinório.

Ron e Mione lançaram um olhar para o moreno que abaixou a cabeça, apesar de estar visivelmente bufando de raiva.

-Desculpe, professor. Não se repetirá – tanto Draco como Snape arregalaram os olhos.

Snape vira Harry nos últimos dias o ignorar, ignorar os sonserinos, mas era a primeira vez que ele pedia desculpas tão espontaneamente. Severus abriu a boca, mas não encontrou réplica. Virou-se sobre os calcanhares farfalhando a capa negra e se dirigiu ao fundo da sala de onde viera para ralhar sobre a poção de Finnigan.

----

Para Harry o dia passou relativamente lento. Depois do incidente da poção ele não encontrou mais Malfoy. Ficou preso entre aula com grifinórios e a noite com o treino, que foi mais uma reunião, de quadribol. Definiram uma data para os testes e ele voltou ao dormitório. Sua poção estava quase pronta. Sua complexidade toda devia que ela maturava muito rápido e se devia ingerir ainda quente. Se ela fermentasse demais o efeito podia ser catastrófico, na melhor das hipóteses.

Ele saíra tanto naquele dia durante as aulas para adicionar um ou dois ingredientes na poção que agora só faltava o último. Dera a desculpa de ter acordado mal e não se sentir bem. Todos acreditaram piamente no garoto-dourado, e se desconfiaram não seguiram a linha de raciocínio correta, já que ninguém acreditaria que Potter, o Grande Potter, o São Potty, estaria metido com poções entorpecentes.

Finalmente seguro atrás de suas cortinas ele acrescentou o último ingrediente. Repassou mentalmente todos os efeitos colaterais enquanto esperava os trinta minutos restantes. Suspirou. Quando finalmente o tempo passou, ele analisou sua poção, comparou-a com a figura, sentiu o cheiro comparando com o descrito no livro e finalmente a bebeu.

---

¹ Ignorar completamente essa parte da geografia do jogo... porque no jogo era um labirinto e eu creio que Sonserino nenhum vá querer passar pelo que se tem que passar no jogo para ir dormir na sua cama quentinha.


	2. The Curse of Darkness

**Darkness**

**Beta: **Amanda Poirot

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu e isso não é novidade...

**Summary:** Escuro não era só a cor do seu cabelo, mas também seu estado atual e de tudo a sua volta. Escuro era onde ele estava.

**Aviso: **É... ainda é yaoi... e nada de comentários do tipo "Ai que coisa nojenta" porque senão eu vou pegar o comentário e... conta até 10 Sim... meu word inda tá dando problema.

**Shipper: **Harry e Draco

**01 – The Curse of Darkness¹**

A sensação gostosa do mundo sumindo sob seus pés e flutuar. A sensação de sentir seus problemas se desfazendo aos seus olhos. Nada mais importava a não ser aquela leveza incomensurável, aquela sensação de prazer puro, aquela felicidade sem pé nem cabeça.

A sensação durou boa parte da noite, logo depois ele estava caído na cama completamente adormecido.

Acordou tarde naquela quinta. Excesso de sono. Um dos efeitos colaterais. Ergueu-se na cama e sentiu a cabeça pesada, latejando violentamente. Outro efeito. Abriu os olhos e não houve diferença nenhuma. Mais um efeito. Era o pior de todos. Uma cegueira de uma hora. Uma hora completamente escura. Suspirando ele se jogou contra o colchão. Provavelmente já havia perdido a maior parte da aula da manhã.

Pegou a varinha e ficou fazendo desenhos no ar desejando ver o que fazia. Fez um feitiço para saber qual era a hora e sorriu ao perceber que não veria a hora em néon brilhando sobre sua cabeça.

-Devo me lembrar de aprender um feitiço de horário que diga o horário, não mostre somente – brincou.

Virou na cama e ficou contando os bordados de sua colcha. A despeito do tédio era interessante não ver nada. Sentir os outros quatro sentidos trabalhando a todo vapor. Claro que só era interessante por ser passageiro. A primeira meia-hora passou e ele ainda se encontrava chateado na cama, tudo no maior breu. A porta abriu ruidosamente e alguém entrou.

-Harry? Já acordou? – era Ron.

-Sim Ron, algum problema?

O rapaz se aproximou da cama a passos rápidos, ele respirava um tanto apressado e Harry podia até vê-lo passando a mão exasperado nos cabelos enegrecidos.

-Algum problema, cara? ALGUM PROBLEMA? – gritou. – São duas da tarde, cara. Você não acordou nem quando eu te molhei. Fiquei preocupado. O que aconteceu? Ontem você tava estranho pacas – disse sem deixar o rapaz momentaneamente cego responder. – Eu cheguei aqui e você tava sorrindo e não disse o porquê, aí eu chamei Mione e você não ouviu ela também. Então você se jogou na cama e dormiu. Depois que você praticamente desmaiou eu não consegui te acordar até agora. E nesse mesmo instante você não tá olhando para mim – terminou indignado.

Harry que até então esquecera de 'olhar' para o amigo sorriu constrangido e ergueu a cabeça para o local de onde vinha a respiração alterada do amigo. Para ele não fazia diferença olhar ou não, ele não enxergava por mais ou menos meia-hora.

-Desculpa, Ron. Mas eu tive pesadelos nos últimos tempos, então eu preparei uma poção do sono sem sonho e acho que coloquei um pouco mais do ingrediente que inibe o sonho, aí eu fiquei meio daquele jeito e não acordei.

-Você tá maluco Harry? Ah, deve estar. Só porque você está melhor em poções não deve sair por aí fazendo poções complexas – sentou na cama. – Só não faça de novo, cara.

Potter não respondeu só sorriu para o amigo.

-Você vai se atrasar pra aula não? – esperou acertar. Ron murmurou um rápido sim e saiu.

Harry suspirou e se jogou novamente na cama. Esperava que o amigo não notasse sua cegueira. Virou de lado e começou a contar para ver se assim o tempo passava mais rápido.

----

-Dray, quer ficar quieto? – Parkinson sorriu para o amigo.

-Pansy, já pedi para parar de me chamar assim – ralhou.

-Mas ela está certa Draco. O que tanto te incomoda?

-Onde está São Potty, Zabini? Por que ele não está com sua horda?

-Qual problema nisso? – o moreno parecia não compartilhar de sua aflição. Mas lógico que não. Ele não estava atraído pelo inimigo.

-Blaise, por favor. Não vê que há algo de estranho nisso? – parou de andar. Estavam a caminho da sala de aula. – Dumbledore e McGonagall pareciam subir nas paredes toda vez que alguém entrava no salão e não era Potter. Vocês não ficam curiosos com isso?

-Ficar ficamos, Draco querido, mas uma coisa é curiosidade e outra completamente diferente é angústia – Draco lançou um olhar mortal para o moreno.

Pansy revirou os olhos e saiu para a aula murmurando algo como 'garotos'. Zabini recostou-se numa parede e lançava olhares divertidos para o colega.

-Estou angustiado pela sua falta de capacidade. Não raciocina que isso pode ser ouro? 'O São Potty com problemas'. Podemos conseguir algo com isso. Às vezes você me parece uma ameba – suspirou por fim.

Blaise desencostou-se da parede e caminhou lentamente pelo corredor vazio. Era hora de aula e eles estavam mais que atrasados. Provavelmente seria mais proveitoso cabular o resto da aula do que ir para ela.

-Mas uma ameba incrivelmente sexy, não?

-Incrivelmente gabola, isso sim.

-Mas ainda assim sexy – e encostou-se ao loiro. Bufando, Malfoy se afastou. Zabini, que era maior que ele, o segurou pelo braço. – Ah não, não se faça de difícil. Ontem você me deu a maior bola, e agora quer correr? Nem pense.

-O que você pensa saber sobre mim, Zabini? – perguntou irritado.

O moreno encostou os corpos novamente e o calou com um beijo intenso. Draco rendeu-se às carícias do maior e suspirando entreabriu os lábios.

----

Harry tinha certeza que se passara uma hora. Começara a ficar desesperado. Levantou e andou pelo quarto, mas descobriu ser melhor não fazer isso, lógico que a descoberta fantástica só veio depois de cair três vezes por enroscar o pé em peças de roupas, por bater o joelho na quina das camas duas vezes e por dar de cara na parede. Sentou na cama inconformado e esperou. Mas seu ânimo não estava dos melhores e começou a chorar angustiado.

Ron o encontrou assim, deitado abraçado ao próprio corpo na cama de Seamus, seu tamanho pequeno diminuído ainda mais numa bola e chorando copiosamente. Weasley correu até o amigo e passou a mão caridosamente em suas costas.

-Harry? – chamou.

-Eu não enxergo, Ron! Não consigo ver nada! – exclamou assim que o notou. – Aconteceu algo Ron, eu não posso ver... não posso. Isso está errado.

-Harry? – repetiu a pergunta com outra entonação, uma mais exasperada.

-Nada, não vejo nada. Me ajuda, Ron.

Ele correu até a porta e chamou Mione. Aparentemente a garota notara o tom urgente do amigo, pois estava ao lado de Harry em seguida. Ela virou o rosto do amigo para ela. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e miravam o nada, sua face estava distorcida em uma expressão desesperada e lavada de lágrimas. Nunca vira aquela expressão no amigo, nem quando Sirius morrera. Provavelmente ele a fizera, mas não mostrara e nem pedira ajuda. Por isso ela teve certeza que havia algo ainda mais errado.

-Eu não enxergo, Hermione. Eu não tô vendo nada – chorou.

-Vai chamar Mc... não, chame Dumbledore, mande vir aqui, depois chame Madame Pomfrey – ordenou ao amigo. – AGORA RON!

Ronald correu para fora atrás dos professores.

Mione ficou acariciando suavemente o rapaz.

-Calma, Harry, Pomfrey e Dumbledore vão vir te ajudar. Eles vão ter a resposta.

-Mione, eu tô com medo – sussurrou e voltou a chorar.

Ron finalmente chegou com Dumbledore e Pomfrey.

-Qual parte do agora você não compreendeu, Ron?

-Não foi minha culpa. Não achei Dumbledore em lugar algum e quando fui atrás de Pomfrey ela só quis vir quando contei tudo – disse arfando pelo cansaço.

Realmente Pomfrey nem entrara no quarto e correra para o grifinório choroso. Toda Grifinória agora tentava ver o que acontecia dentro do quarto. Dumbledore veio um pouco mais afastado dela e trancou a porta com um feitiço imperturbável. Ele se voltou para os garotos lá dentro.

-Agora, senhor Weasley, explique calmamente.

-Eu cheguei aqui, professor, e ele tava deitado como uma bola chorando e dizendo que não enxergava...

-Respire senhor Weasley. Provavelmente não deve ser nada demais. Confie em Poppy. Agora me diga, devagar, o que aconteceu – seu tom era relaxante, mas autoritário.

Ron contou tudo, sobre como o amigo estava estranho na noite anterior, como não acordara, o que contara a ele e como estava estranho nessa hora também. Contou como chegou agora à noite e o viu chorando e implorando por ajuda. Por fim, tudo.

-Desde quando não enxerga, Harry?

-Desde que acordei, senhor. Mas não levei a sério – havia parado de chorar desde que ouvira o diretor entrando. Não queria ser fraco perante ele.

-Por que não levou a sério? – insistiu. Harry suspirou.

-Pensei que fosse efeito da poção que deu errado, pensei que fosse passar logo, mas quando não passou me desesperei.

-Por que não buscou ajuda?

-Eu tentei, mas não consegui sair do quarto. Eu trombava demais. E fiquei com vergonha quando o Ron veio aqui – abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.

-Se foi uma poção, Albus, eu tenho que removê-lo para a ala hospitalar – Poppy se pronunciou finalmente depois de examinar o rapaz. – Aparentemente não há nenhum outro fator.

-Certo, Poppy.

A enfermeira puxou o rapaz para ficar de pé e o guiou para fora do quarto avisando dos obstáculos que ele encontrava. Harry ouviu Dumbledore mandando os amigos irem jantar que amanhã estaria tudo bem. Era o que ele esperava. Passou pela sala comunal e escutou os amigos sussurrando aos cantos. Conseguia distinguir os murmúrios mais altos. "Potter está doente de novo?" "Será um daqueles ataques de Você-Sabe-Quem pra mente dele?". Suspirando resignado ele saiu pelo buraco e foi guiado até a enfermaria, tendo apenas encontrado alguns alunos e fantasmas.

----

Draco estava impressionado consigo mesmo. Nunca ficara tanto tempo seguido beijando uma pessoa, mas Zabini fazia valer a pena. Ele beijava muito bem, provocava Draco com as mãos e fazia coisas com a língua que nunca imaginara antes, e agora se perguntava como podia nunca ter imaginado, era simplesmente perfeito. Não se arrependeria nunca por ter saído com um sonserino. E o melhor era que apesar de todo prazer que dava, Blaise não marcava sua pele, pois sabia que era muito vaidoso. O moreno, a despeito da impressão que passara antes, abaixou um pouco as vestes escolares do rapaz loiro e mordeu seu ombro marcando levemente, quase imperceptível, quase.

-Blaise seu maluco o que fez? – perguntou irado. Se afastando do corpo apoiado na parede, mas ainda entre seus braços.

-Ninguém vai ver, mas eu tinha que marcar você, _Dray_. Afinal, você é meu agora.

-Eu não pertenço a qualquer um, Zabini. E não ouse me marcar uma outra vez.

-Então planeja outras vezes? – perguntou estreitando os braços e encostando os corpos novamente.

-Sim, Zabini, planejo, se isso fizer você me soltar e ir para o salão principal encher minha barriguinha perfeita com comida da melhor qualidade que meu dinheiro pode pagar, afinal, a dinheirama que meu pai paga para esse colégio deve servir para alguma coisa.

-Além de mantê-lo fora da prisão? Foi incrível a forma como ele conseguiu pagar a fiança. Pensei que fosse um caso _sem_ fiança.

-Blaise. Não estava falando dessa parte da dinheirama, e sim da mensalidade do colégio – suspirando. – Vamos jantar logo. Quem sabe com comida você raciocina decentemente.

-Preferia sushi de dragão para janta – sorriu. Draco percebeu a provocação velada.

-Gosta de dragão cru?

-Sim... e se gosto – e lambeu o local onde tinha mordido. – Se me deixassem provar mais um pouquinho.

-Contente-se com um beijinho e uma boa janta no salão principal. Se você se comportar como um bom cachorrinho eu posso deixar você dormir nos pés da minha cama – Blaise entendeu perfeitamente o que havia atrás daquela provocação. Com um sorriso apartou o abraço e começou a se recompor. Afastaram-se do corredor escondido e começaram a andar lentamente para o salão.

Draco estava tirando as dobras de suas vestes quando vislumbrou um cabelo negro muito conhecido passando num corredor adiante e entrando na ala hospitalar com Pomfrey.

-Vai à frente, Zabini.

-Mas Draco...

-VAI – gritou.

Blaise achou melhor não discutir, pensando que a noite, depois de terem feito tudo que ia em sua cabeça, ele pressionaria o rapaz a falar. Começando a pensar no que faria mais tarde pôs-se a andar.

Assim que o sonserino de cabelos loiros virou o corredor para o salão principal ele correu para a enfermaria. Entrou escondido lá e ficou procurando até encontrar seu lindo anjo negro.

-Potter, por favor, beba isso, sem caretas e tente relaxar.

-Madame Pomfrey, por favor – soou a límpida voz de anjo – eu não estou em condições de relaxar... estou levemente exultado, se a senhora não percebeu é claro.

-Ótima piada, Harry, mas eu não fiz um pedido.

Seu anjo bufou, e logo entrou no seu campo de visão. Parecia programado, a noite caía e ele começava a chamar Harry de anjo. Mas nunca era o anjo divino, sempre foi anjo caído ou anjo negro. Com toda certeza ele devia tentar parar com aquela mania. Voltou a prestar atenção no garoto deitado num canto escuro da ala hospitalar.

-Agora eu vou relaxar calmamente olhando a paisagem – sorriu para a enfermeira.

-Acho que a tal poção afetou seu cérebro, Potter – disse a enfermeira. – Está como o Severus – e suspirou levemente.

Tanto Harry quanto Draco ficaram horrorizados. Mas por motivos claramente diferentes.

Então aquele projeto de bruxa reparava em propriedade Malfoy? O que o seu pai diria sobre isso? Mas o que ela quis dizer com a comparação? Fora só uma frase normal.

-Fique na minha situação e me responda se não se sentiria como um morcegão amargurado.

-Potter! Não fale assim de um professor!

Draco tentou se aproximar mais. Reparou no olhar do rapaz. Ele mirava o teto, mas parecia não vê-lo. Então aconteceu. Potter virou o rosto para o seu lado num momento em que estava desprotegido das sombras, olhou diretamente para ele, mas não falou nada. Achando estranho Malfoy acenou brevemente. Nada. Arriscando tudo mandou um beijo. Nada.

Com certeza aquilo era muito errado. Correu para as sombras, sempre olhando Potter, ele não o seguira com os olhos. Ele só podia estar cego. A verdade caiu como uma bomba em seu estômago. Encolheu-se contra a parede, uma mão pressionando a boca com força, a outra apoiada na parede como sustento extra. Pomfrey administrou mais uma poção ao seu anjo e saiu. Potter pareceu cair num sono profundo e Draco arrastou-se até a cama dele quando era muito tarde e Pomfrey tinha ido dormir. Ele velaria o sono do seu anjo caído.

----

A luz do sol irritou seus olhos. Ia reclamar com Ron para fechar a cortina quando os acontecimentos do dia anterior vieram a sua mente. Derrotado virou-se na cama sem nem abrir os olhos. Então sentiu um cheiro diferente, meio almiscarado, levemente inebriante. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça tentando verificar de onde o cheiro vinha. Ele escutou um ofego e então alguém arrastando uma cadeira e correndo. Ele tentou chamar essa pessoa, mas aparentemente era tarde. Recostou-se novamente na cama tentando decifrar aquele cheiro. Não importa quem era, mas esse alguém devia ser maravilhosamente atraente, porque aquele cheiro ficara impregnado em sua memória e lhe atiçava visivelmente. Provavelmente era um garoto. Era estranho se sentir atraído pelo cheiro de um homem, mas ainda assim, era tentador.

Algum tempo depois outro cheiro invadiu suas narinas, isso de sentido aguçado era realmente verdade. Esse era de ervas, muitas ervas, e substâncias levemente acres. Sentiu vontade de espirrar. Esse alguém nem precisava se revelar para que Harry soubesse quem era. O som ritmado de seus passos ecoava imperativo em sua cabeça.

-Que bom que parece feliz senhor Potter – a voz grave soou por todo lugar, ainda mais ampliada devido sua nova audição. – Porque eu, definitivamente, não estou. Sabe, passei a noite analisando uma amostra de um certo rapaz muito inconseqüente.

-Bom dia, Snape, como é bom _vê-lo_ tão cedo numa sexta-feira tão colorida.

-Que bom que ache, Potter. Quer saber o que deu de tão errado na sua estimada poção?

-O que? – perguntou curioso, esquecendo o próprio orgulho.

-Nada – disse triunfante. – Perfeitamente correta, melhor que as que eu mesmo preparo. Mas o que causou a sua cegueira, que devo dizer ser permanente, foi uma distração sua.

-Qual? – perguntou entre o bravo e temeroso. Nada de bom viria daquela conversa, com certeza não.

-De verificar se não possuía nenhuma reação alérgica a nenhum ingrediente – sentiu Snape sentando em sua cama, muito perto. Sentiu um braço dele ir para o lado oposto do seu corpo ao qual ele estava sentado. Era uma estranha sensação. Seu tato sentia o calor emanar da pele devido a proximidade, seu olfato trabalhava como um condenado decifrando aquele cheiro exótico, sua audição captava cada inspirar e expirar vindo do outro, sua imaginação fazia seu paladar sentir o gosto da pele do outro homem. Seu coração batia tão alto que se sua audição não estivesse unicamente ocupada com a respiração de Severus, ele estaria surdo agora. – Você é alérgico a atropa belladonna. Acho que, como meu novo melhor aluno de poções, sabe perfeitamente que beladona não é ingrediente para nenhuma poção do sono, Senhor Potter – falou se aproximando, a respiração quente sobre os lábios do aluno. Harry ficou feliz por não poder enxergar, não queria nem imaginar o olhar que estava recebendo.

-Nã-não?

-Não, senhor Potter. Como o senhor deixou essa informação escapar? Também deixou várias outras, e acabou não pondo um ingrediente de uma poção para dormir correta. E o engraçado é que o senhor diz veementemente que não pegou nada da minha despensa. Deve ter sido coincidência, não?

-Ahn... bem... Por que o senhor, professor, disse que minha poção estava correta se eu não fiz nada certo? – tentou mudar o assunto.

-Porque sua intenção era desde o início fazer uma entorpecente – sua voz perdeu a diversão e ficou grave. Harry afundou no travesseiro. – VOCÊ É MALUCO, MOLEQUE? MAIS INCONSEQÜENTE DO QUE EU IMAGINAVA! ELA ERA ALTAMENTE VENENOSA, PODIA MATAR VOCÊ! – a cada palavra dita ele se aproximava mais, Harry em resposta se afundava no travesseiro, tentando ignorar as sensações que o cálido hálito do professor provocava no seu baixo ventre.

-Mas eu não morri, e fiz ela perfeita – defendeu-se num fio de voz.

-Mas agora está cego, e não há como curar porque é uma cegueira mágica e nenhum dos métodos funciona – disse retomando o controle. Afastou-se do corpo na cama. – Mas olhe pelo lado bom, não precisa mais usar aqueles óculos horrendos e talvez volte para casa no próximo trem.

Harry engoliu em seco.

----

Draco finalmente chegou à sala comunal. Recostou-se contra uma parede e ficou ali ofegando. Correra todo o caminho da ala até ali. Não parara nem quando quase batera de frente com Snape.

Quando Potter ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente para ele, as narinas dilatadas sentindo algum cheiro ele ofegou, e com medo de ser descoberto fugira. Podia ser uma atitude covarde, mas era a única a ser tomada.

-Dray, que bom que resolveu aparecer – Zabini falou jocoso das escadas dos dormitórios.

-É aqui que eu durmo, não?

-Não lembrou disso ontem a noite? – se aproximou perigosamente. – E você me prometeu uma noite.

-Não disse nada – falou imperturbável. – Não coloque palavras na minha boca.

-Prefiro colocar outra coisa – e o beijou.

Draco o empurrou imediatamente e caminhou para o banheiro. Uma mão o puxou pelo braço o impedindo de continuar andando.

-Dray – disse suavemente – vai sair tão rápido?

-Não me chame de Dray, odeio esse apelido. E sim, vou. Me cansei de você, não percebeu?

-Mas eu não – Blaise retorquiu rapidamente.

-Não pedi sua opinião – sentiu um puxão e foi largado com força sobre uma cama que estava próxima, devia ser tarde porque o dormitório estava vazio, exceto pelos dois.

Foi calado com um beijo. Não bom como os do dia anterior, mas selvagem, possessivo. Mãos corriam por seu corpo tocando-o onde não deviam. Uma se afastou do seu corpo e logo ele se viu imobilizado. Queria xingar Zabini, mas sua boca não se mexia. Suas roupas foram tiradas uma a uma, até que não tivesse nada além de suas meias. Blaise levantou.

-Mais lindo do que eu pude imaginar, e bem melhor sem as respostas sarcásticas.

Voltou a se abaixar e tocar o corpo agora nu. Postou-se ante o baixo ventre de Draco e lambeu do umbigo até o lóbulo da orelha, o mordiscando levemente.

-Tão saboroso.

Virou Draco com força na cama.

Malfoy fechava os olhos com força, a única parte do corpo que se mexia, sentia náuseas chegando em golfos pela sua garganta. Uma coisa era transar com garotos, outra era ser violentado. Começou a tentar bloquear sua mente, não queria ver, sentir ou ouvir o que estavam fazendo com seu estimado corpo. Queria estar longe.

Sentiu um dedo penetrar seu ânus, depois algo muito mais grosso entrando com força e Zabini gemer longamente. Quis gritar de dor, mas sua boca ainda estava paralisada. Também desejava fechá-la, posto que estava a um passo de vomitar, e não daria essa vitória para Blaise. Segurando-se internamente ele tentava mandar as golfadas novamente para dentro. O moreno interpretou suas intenções erroneamente.

-Quer participar disso também? – sua voz seguia o ritmo imposto pelo corpo, no entra e sai. Então o feitiço foi desfeito.

Draco ergueu levemente os quadris apoiando-se nos joelhos. Então se virou na cama e jogou o rapaz maior no chão. Catou sua varinha antes que Zabini se recompusesse. Ergueu-a para o peito do rapaz que se imobilizou imediatamente. Somente Potter possuía a audácia de ficar perante Malfoy num duelo.

-Dray...

-Não me chame assim, é nojento. Você vai se arrepender amargamente do que fez aqui. Não ouse se aproximar de mim novamente – sua voz era ácida, apesar de seu orgulho estar ferido, sentir ganas de chorar e seu estômago ainda estar revolto.

-Eu não sei o que deu em mim, Dray, por favor...

-CALE-SE, NÃO FALE COMIGO NOVAMENTE, NÃO ME CHAME DE DRAY. É só Malfoy, de agora em diante – lançou um feitiço sobre si para se vestir e saiu do dormitório.

----

¹ The Curse of Darkness é o título de um dos Castlevania, o mais recente. Provavelmente por isso você deve estar achando remotamente conhecido, isso se não já sabia


	3. Conversas

**Darkness**

**Beta: **Amanda Poirot

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu e isso não é novidade...

**Summary:** Escuro não era só a cor do seu cabelo, mas também seu estado atual e de tudo a sua volta. Escuro era onde ele estava.

**Aviso: **É... ainda é yaoi... e nada de comentários do tipo "Ai que coisa nojenta" porque senão eu vou pegar o comentário e... conta até 10 Sim... meu word inda tá dando problema.

**Shipper: **Harry e Draco

**N/A: **É complicado... porque quando narro o Harry eu não enxergo. Não vejo nada, minha mente fica negra, sinto e escuto, mas não vejo, e quando mudo direto pro Draco fico meio cegueta ainda... ai ai... vou melhorar isso... prometo tentar!

**N/A²: **Houve um avanço H/D... Se ele ficou realmente adiantado, sorry! Me digam... Agora ele está revisado pela minha beta Thanks, Amanda!

**02 – Conversas**

Assim que ouviu a porta batendo atrás de si ele correu. Esforçava-se ao máximo para que as lágrimas parassem de descer, sentia nojo do próprio corpo e tentava ignorar a dor. Bateu em algo sólido quando já estava distante da sala comunal da Sonserina. Caiu pesadamente no chão e não conseguiu conter o vômito.

Uma mão pousou pesada em suas costas a acariciando suavemente. Quando se controlou novamente ergueu os olhos para encarar Snape. Os olhos negros turvados de preocupação.

Severus puxou um lenço negro de dentro do sobretudo e limpou seu queixo.

-Me leva para a enfermaria – disse entre as lágrimas.

Seu estado era deprimente, largado num corredor, sentado sobre o próprio vômito, a pele vermelha em alguns lugares e uma roupa precária e sem tingimento. O professor o ergueu nos braços como se não pesasse nada. Apontou a varinha para a pequena poça que se formava no chão e ela sumiu. Draco estava agarrado ao seu pescoço, o rosto enfurnado nele e chorando. Snape o carregou para a ala hospitalar.

----

Harry estava muito ocupado tentando pensar em como convencer o diretor de não mandá-lo de volta aos Dursley e principalmente como convencer Snape de não contar sobre sua poção. Isso, claro, imaginando que Severus deixaria para falar algo tão importante quando estivesse presente, para humilhá-lo mais. Quando a porta dupla da enfermaria se abriu e o cheiro conhecido de Snape impregnou o ar do local.

-Severus- disse sarcástico, – me ama tanto assim que não consegue ficar um minuto sem minha ilustríssima presença?

Então percebeu aquele cheiro de mais cedo, de quando acordara. Ficara calado de repente, não ouvindo a resposta do professor, tentando decifrar qualquer outro som que denunciasse o portador de tão envolvente odor. Sentou-se brevemente na cama e virou o rosto para onde vinha toda fonte do barulho. De repente sentiu-se quente e não ouvia mais nada. Snape lhe lançara o feitiço da surdez, que maravilha! Mas por quê? A pedido da pessoa desconhecida? Por algum prazer sádico? Vai saber. Ficou sentado na cama, até perceber que o cheiro estava mais próximo, podia deduzir que na cama ao lado.

Esperou pacientemente até ter o feitiço retirado e isso levou um bom tempo. Pomfrey administrava poções anestesiantes, pelo cheiro, no outro rapaz. Então ficou quieta. Ouviu uma porta ser fechada, depois outra. Estava sozinho com o rapaz. Levantou da cama com cuidado e caminhou até a outra cama. Esse alguém dormia levemente pelo som da respiração. Harry ergueu a mão direita e tocou desajeitadamente seu rosto. Começou a traçar os contornos da face tentando descobrir quem era. Sua frustração ao perceber que ainda não era capaz de 'enxergar' com as mãos foi imensa. Ele quase quis se bater. Retirou as mãos lentamente, então ouviu um suspiro vindo do rapaz que deveria estar adormecido.

-Quem está aí?

Silêncio.

-Quem está aí? – perguntou se afastando da cama, pois notara finalmente estar muito próximo. Deu um passo em falso e trombou no chão.

Ouviu o rapaz descer da cama e tropeçar ao seu lado com um sonoro 'ai'. Devia dizer que o 'ai' foi bem conhecido.

Estivera tentando dormir como pedira Pomfrey. Ele quem pedira a Snape para ensurdecer Potter, não queria ser reconhecido ali e nem que Potter ouvisse sua história. Fizera um tremendo esforço para não denunciar que sabia que ele estava cego. Pomfrey anestesiou seu corpo e ficara mole na cama. Poppy saíra primeiro da enfermaria indo para sua salinha. Severus depositara um doce beijo em sua boca e saiu também, desfazendo o feitiço de Potter antes.

Assim que a porta se fechou Harry se ergueu da cama, e se não estivesse anestesiado ele teria ofegado ruidosamente. O menino-que-sobreviveu caminhou até sua cama e tocou seu rosto. Draco brecara a respiração, mas Potter parecia tão concentrado que nem notara. Malfoy fechou os olhos e relaxou diante da carícia. O outro garoto pareceu frustrado e retirou as mãos. O loiro não conseguiu conter um suspiro resignado.

----

-Quem está aí?

Ficou com medo de responder. A pergunta se repetiu enquanto Potter se afastava da cama. Ele tropeçou e caiu. Draco não conseguiu pensar em nada além de ampará-lo. Só então lembrou da anestesia e caiu ao seu lado gemendo de surpresa.

-Malfoy?

-Oi Potty – respondeu.

-Esse cheiro... era você mais cedo?

-Ahn? – estava surpreso, Potter guardara seu cheiro? Céus, agradecia pela poção, porque aquela afirmação era no mínimo estimulante.

-Esse cheiro, era seu. Por isso me lembrava de algo definitivamente atr... – então se calou. Mas continuou engatinhando sensualmente até ele.

-Fique onde está Potter.

-Quero ter certeza se é o mesmo cheiro – disse firme.

Com muito esforço Draco apoiou a mão na cama e se ergueu, não chegou a subir nela, mas colocou mais distância entre ele e aquele corpo tentador.

-Que é, Malferret? Não sou tão assustador assim sou? Adoraria ver sua cara agora – e riu, sentando sobre os calcanhares.

-Pode me ajudar a subir na cama? – perguntou depois que sentiu uma pontada nos braços, se a dor estava sobrepujando a poção melhor subir logo.

Harry cambaleou até si e o ajudou a deitar na cama. Então sentou do seu lado e acariciou suavemente o seu cabelo.

-Gosto de mexer em cabelos – justificou dando de ombro. Seu olhar estava perdido em algum ponto acima da cabeça do loiro. – Por que está aqui?

Hora de dar uma resposta atravessada, de mandar ele se por em seu lugar, de xingá-lo, menos de começar a vomitar. Virou para o lado deixando sua bile levar todo o almoço do dia anterior. Tomara cuidado de não sujar Harry. Este acariciou suas costas e pediu desculpas.

-Tudo bem – falou quando se recompôs. – Zabini, ele tentou abusar de mim. Na verdade ele chegou a conseguir. Eu estava distraído – explicou.

Potter depositou um beijo em sua testa e limpou sua boca precariamente com o lençol. Ao menos tentou.

-Eu bebi uma poção que não devia, tinha alergia a um dos ingredientes e agora estou cego, permanentemente – falou suavemente.

Draco ergueu uma mão e tocou seu rosto delicadamente, viu o garoto fechar os olhos em deleite e se apoiar contra a mão de Malfoy. Ele emitiu um doce suspiro de satisfação. Aquilo fascinava Draco, ele queria que nunca acabasse, que sempre pudesse ter Harry assim. Mas Pomfrey resolveu entrar naquela hora.

-Malfoy, Potter. Oh céus – seu olhar recaiu para a poça esverdeada no chão. Agitou a varinha e ela sumiu.

Pegou Harry por um braço e o guiou para a sua cama, então se voltou para Draco.

-O senhor deveria estar dormindo, senhor Malfoy. Acabou de passar por uma experiência traumática – não queria dormir, queria acariciar mais o rosto do moreno, senti-lo suspirar aos seus toques, beijar sua boca.

E fazê-lo sentir-se enojado quando voltasse a vomitar? Melhor dormir. Quando estivesse melhor, aí sim, voltaria a tocar no seu anjo caído.

----

Draco dormira lentamente ao seu lado. Ao menos assim achava, mas se enganara uma vez, podia se enganar duas vezes. Mas dessa vez o rapaz estava muito silencioso. Sabia que devia pensar sobre sua possível expulsão, mas a única coisa sobre a qual sua mente conseguia ruminar era o quanto aquele cheiro era excitante e como ele gostara daquela carícia. Não conseguia nem se culpar por ficar excitado com Malfoy. Também não pensava que acabara de declarar ao seu maior inimigo que estava cego. Não. Seu maior inimigo era Voldemort. Não Malfoy.

Seus pensamentos também não o corroíam por quase afirmar que achava Draco atraente. Não que alguma vez antes houvesse admitido para si mesmo, mas agora definitivamente era verdade.

"Acho que ainda estou alterado pela poção" pensou. "Me excitei com Malferret e Ranhoso" suspirou.

Adormeceu suavemente, apesar de ter dormido a noite toda ainda estava sonolento. A escuridão mantida pela cegueira causava isso. Ele não sabia divisar direito quando estava acordado ou quando estava dormindo. Demorava bastante para se situar quando acordava. Acordou com Pomfrey o balançando suavemente.

-Madame?

-Dumbledore e Severus estão aqui, querem conversar com você.

Levantou na cama e virou o rosto atrás das figuras, um costume inútil, Snape pigarreou e Harry voltou-se para ele.

-Harry, meu caro, creio que há um grande problema.

-Sim, diretor – fingiu não notar o tom preocupado do velho e baixou a cabeça. Todos esses gestos antes comuns eram inúteis agora, mas ainda assim o fazia. Então se voltou para a cama de Draco.

-Não, ele não vai escutá-lo. Usamos uma poção do sono _correta_ nele – Snape soltou ácido, Harry teve a decência de corar. Embora sequer tenha escutado direito o que ele dissera, estava mais ocupado se deliciando com o som grave daquela voz.

Então o que ele dissera fizera sentido. Ele não contara para Dumbledore qual poção Harry havia usado de verdade. Provavelmente guardando a informação para usá-la contra ele ou esperando que Potter confessasse. Teria que falar com ele depois disso, convencê-lo de não soltar a informação momento algum. Já estava encrencado o suficiente sem saberem que havia se drogado, imagine se Snape resolve contar. Suspirou.

-Me escutou, Harry?

-Desculpe, senhor. É difícil me concentrar, às vezes parece que estou dormindo, e eu perco o raciocínio – desconversou. O lado bom da cegueira era que não dava para usar legilemancia, não havia contato visual. E era mais fácil mentir se não olhasse nos olhos da pessoa.

-Entendo. Perguntei se acha que há condições de se manter na escola. Será muito difícil, devo informar, sempre acompanhado e precisando de ajuda.

-Diretor, eu gostaria realmente de terminar Hogwarts – baixou a cabeça.

-Eu sei, Harry, mas, como já viu, é difícil. De início não dá para se situar normalmente, tem o problema da tênue linha entre a realidade e o sono, tem...

O diretor continuou falando das dificuldades, mas Harry havia se distraído, não nesse momento não sentia linha nenhuma, não desde que o cheiro de Severus entrou no recinto. Somente o cheiro de Draco parecia ser um estupor maior, mas ainda assim aquele cheiro de ervas era perturbador. Com a cabeça baixa fungava levemente para sentir o doce cheiro do professor. Quase gritou em êxtase quando ele teceu um comentário sarcástico. Quase podia ver os efeitos de ficar analisando Snape, por isso ergueu os joelhos e os abraçou. Albus pareceu tomar aquilo como uma atitude esperada e tocou seu ombro.

-Eu sei meu jovem, é difícil, você pode esperar se acostumar e depois retornar à escola.

-Não, eu prefiro continuar – sua voz saiu rouca, levemente sensual, quase pôde ver Snape erguer uma sobrancelha. Albus tomou isso como mais uma atitude normal. Lógico, ele não era sonserino.

-Espero que tenha escolhido certo. Eu vou indo, meu jovem. Severus, vai ficar?

-Sim, tenho que conversar com Draco, farei companhia a Potter enquanto Malfoy não acorda – Dumbledore parou de andar e virou, fazendo sua capa farfalhar. – Ora, não se preocupe, Albus, eu não vou esganar o rapaz – disse com um tom levemente divertido, o mesmo tom que usava quando encontrava um erro na poção de Harry e o apontava para a turma repleta de sonserinos.

Dumbledore foi embora finalmente. Pomfrey passou ali e ministrou uma poção em Potter. Provavelmente para mantê-lo mais desperto. Snape se aproximou lentamente da sua cama e puxou uma cadeira para sentar. Estava tão perto que se o jovem enxergasse estaria com a visão nublada, culpa do maldito cheiro dele.

-Potter, por que não solta os joelhos?

-Estou bem como estou – rebateu.

No mesmo instante se arrependeu, Snape tocou suavemente seu joelho, fez uma carícia e os abaixou lentamente. Harry engoliu em seco tremendo, não distinguia se era de prazer ou medo, provavelmente os dois. Queria ver a expressão do professor agora. Quem diria, Harry Potter sentindo desejos pelo horripilante professor de poções.

-Tsc tsc, essas poções estão mexendo com seu corpo, moleque – disse divertido.

Subiu a mão pela coxa de Harry querendo mostrar onde estava o problema da poção. Parou a centímetros da virilha. O mais jovem soltou a respiração que tinha brecado e voltou sua atenção ao mundo lá fora, com muito esforço, posto que a mão levemente áspera de Severus ainda estava a centímetros de sua virilha. Então notou porque o professor parou a carícia.

Draco estava falando com ele.

-Bom dia, Malfoy – disse num misto de alívio e irritação.

----

Draco se sobressaltou. Estava praticamente bronqueando com Snape por tocar alguém na sua frente. Sentimento possessivo dos Malfoy, natural, mas estava direcionado a Potter, embora fingisse ser a Snape. Então seu objeto de desejo acorda e o assusta dessa maneira. Vagarosamente o professor retira a mão da perna de Harry e Malfoy vislumbrou o quanto o rapaz estava excitado.

-Sev, o que andou fazendo? – sibilou baixo, irritado.

O mais velho se aproximou de sua cama e o beijou docemente. Virou para sair.

-Quando levantar dessa cama eu digo. Tchau, Draco, tchau, Potter – disse.

-Espere – o moreno falou se movimentando e quase caindo da cama. Snape caminhou até ele e o ajeitou.

-O que foi, Potter? Me ama tanto assim que não consegue ficar um minuto sem minha ilustríssima presença? – Potter corou e virou o rosto escondendo o rubor.

-Não é isso, é que eu preciso te pedir uma coisa – falou ainda mais corado, e Draco agradeceu de novo ainda estar anestesiado.

"Que essa anestesia não passe tão cedo, ou eu vou perder todo meu autocontrole" pensou.

-Peça, só não garanto atender.

Potter indicou Malfoy com a cabeça, ao menos tentou, Snape pegou a idéia.

-Assim que conseguir se mover pela escola me procure, sabe onde é minha sala.

-Ce-certo, professor – disse, o homem não parecia acostumado a ouvi-lo sendo humilde. – Obrigado – isso pegou ambos de surpresa. Potter só corava mais.

Snape se virou e aproximou do loiro. Um sorriso levemente malicioso que foi respondido por uma carranca que claramente dizia "não importa o que tá pensando, mas tire o filhote de eqüino da precipitação pluviométrica! E já!". Recebeu o beijo suave depositado nos seus lábios e assistiu o professor sair.

-Está melhor?

Virou assustado, Potty estava virado para ele, seu rosto parecia preocupado.

-Potty, você pegou a péssima mania de me assustar.

-Desculpe – ele realmente conseguia surpreender Draco cada vez mais. – Mas eu não sei se você está virado para mim, ou não. Como não dá para perceber se está distraído ou não. E com essa nova audição também não percebo a altura da minha voz com precisão.

-Tudo bem, a culpa não é sua – suspirou, ali estava uma cena que precisaria de veritaserum para fazer alguém acreditar. Um Malfoy perdoando um Potter.

Desde muito tempo, quando os Potter ainda eram uma nobre família bruxa tradicional¹, os Malfoy brigam com eles. E brigam ainda mais depois que James Potter manchou sua estirpe casando com uma sangue-ruim. Mas ali estavam eles, Draco extremamente atraído e Potter pedindo perdão por assustá-lo. Era um mundo realmente estranho.

"Ou talvez o destino realmente exista" disse uma vozinha dentro dele. Aquela vozinha que o mandava terminar com seus casos.

"Ou talvez eu esteja louco!" retorquiu irritado.

-Potty, que poção que era?

Harry se sobressaltou e desviou o olhar. "Não, ele virou o rosto, ele nunca mais desviará o olhar" se corrigiu. "Ele nunca desviou o seu olhar, era sempre você quem perdia" aquela vozinha realmente sabia irritar.

-Entorpecente – sussurrou. E Pomfrey apareceu.

-Desculpe não escutei – ele falara realmente baixo.

-Meninos, parem a conversa, hora do almoço. E eu quero que se alimentem bem!

Colocou o prato de Draco na cama e colocou o de Potter. Via a diferença do conteúdo de longe, o seu era leve, nada pesado para quem sofreu um grande trauma e até há pouco estava vomitando o próprio estômago, para Harry adoentado comida para um batalhão. Ela sentou na cama e o rapaz virou a cara.

-Quero fazer sozinho, é só comer. Me diz onde estão as coisas e eu faço.

Pomfrey educadamente explicou. Harry lhe lançou um olhar irritado e ela saiu. Tentou várias vezes, mas sempre derrubava a comida do garfo antes de ela chegar ao destino. Derrubou o talher de volta no prato e respirou fundo, provavelmente para se acalmar. Draco riu baixo e empurrou a própria comida. Pôs as pernas para fora da cama e levantou, segurando-se na cama esperou se equilibrar e pôs-se a caminhar lentamente até a cama de Harry. O moreno virou o rosto para ele, a expressão levemente assustada, os olhos desfocados arregalados. Ele fungava levemente, como se sentisse um cheiro realmente bom, então lembrou do que Potter falara anteriormente. Com esforço sentou-se na cama e tomou o garfo para si. Mergulhou-o no prato e o guiou para a boca de Potter.

-Olha o aviãozinho – zombou, Harry estava extremamente rubro.

-Pára com isso, Malferret.

-Você não come sozinho, Potty. Admita. Ainda não, então por hora aceite minha ajuda. O que acontecer nesta enfermaria daqui não sai.

-Malfoy?

-Você me contou coisas suas, e eu também, eu também saio mal falado se virem esta cena aqui – suspirou e passou a mão em torno do ombro de Potter, se aproveitando do momento – então é melhor não falarmos nada disso a ninguém.

-Certo – disse abaixando o rosto.

-Vai ser difícil eu me acostumar com você cego. Agora coma e trate de melhorar, ou eu nunca terei o duelo que sempre sonhei, e não quero que a cegueira seja uma desvantagem para você – sorriu amavelmente, lembrando-se depois que Potter não veria seu sorriso.

"Que deu em mim? Perdi de vez a noção?", mas qualquer pensamento se esvaiu quando sentiu os dedos de Potter esquadrinhando seu rosto e parando no sorriso que ainda ostentava.

-Posso ainda não estar bom com essa coisa de ver pela mão, mas... você está sorrindo para mim, Malfoy? – seu tom era divertido, não malicioso. Seu sorriso aumentou e viu ser retribuído.

-Oh céus, Potter. Eu não contava com isso – riu suavemente, seus lábios roçando os dedos de Harry. Só então percebeu que o rapaz mantinha seus dedos sobre seus lábios.

Era um toque bom, o sorriso foi morrendo, dando lugar a uma expressão de completa satisfação. Entreabriu os lábios buscando mais contato com a pele que tanto ansiara. Puxou mais o outro para si.

-Talvez você tenha razão e eu deva comer – e entreabriu os lábios esperando a garfada de comida.

"Oh anestesia, isso é hora de passar?" choramingou. E com todo autocontrole que possuía levou o garfo para a boca de Potter, por mais que seu desejo fosse beijá-lo. Mas não queria vomitar e assusta-lo.

----

Sentia o corpo de Draco enrijecer ao seu lado, apesar de receber a comida na boca, sentia que o rapaz fazia isso contrariado. "Talvez tenha percebido a estranheza da situação e não queira mais estar comigo. Mas é tão bom, o cheiro dele, o toque dele, céus, é melhor do que um dia eu sequer imaginei que fosse" pensou. Não era como Chang, não havia nada daquelas emoções de dúvida e erro, era mais correto. Era uma certeza inexplicável. E havia a excitação. Sorte sua a bandeja cobrir ela, porque explicar algo assim seria mais que complicado.

-Dra... Malfoy, se não quiser não precisa. Já me alimentou o suficiente.

Malfoy ficou calado, provavelmente estava surpreso por Harry quase o chamar pelo primeiro nome. O loiro se aproximou mais, daqui a pouco sentaria no colo de Potter, e isso era algo que ele não queria. Na verdade queria, mas tinha medo que Malfoy sentisse repulsa por ver o quanto o moreno se excitara com um simples toque.

-Eu não me importo, já comi mesmo – algo em seu tom denunciava a mentira. – Mas você está pior que eu, melhor você se alimentar melhor – e levou mais uma garfada a boca de Harry, impedindo-o de responder. – Olha como você tá magro, provavelmente não se alimenta direito.

-Certo, mamãe – retrucou divertido com a boca cheia.

Isso continuou lentamente até todo o prato de Potter estar vazio e o loiro recostar-se suavemente na cabeceira metálica da cama.

-Você está lidando com isso muito bem, eu estaria desesperado agora – sussurrou.

-Eu já passei por tantas dificuldades, por tantos infortúnios, que acho que nada mais pode me surpreender – suspirou e apoiou-se no peito de Draco.

O loiro ficou rígido, assustado com o movimento, mas por fim relaxou e acariciou o topo da cabeça de Harry, que ronronou suavemente, feliz.

-Acho que eu precisava disso – Draco prendeu a respiração. – Desabafar com um completo estranho, que apesar de tudo é o que somos. Não sabemos nada um do outro, e ainda assim, somos inimigos. Isso é estranho, não? Geralmente tendemos a conhecer nossos inimigos melhor que a nós mesmos.

-Talvez nunca tenhamos sido inimigos de verdade, Potty, talvez tudo não tenha passado de uma leve competição escolar.

-Isso não soa legal – sua voz estava embromada, talvez o misto do cheiro de Draco, com o ritmo de sua respiração, os sons do bater do coração e as carícias o tivessem levando ao mundo dos sonhos.

-Por quê?

-Porque assim eu nunca teria sido realmente importante para você – admitiu, mais para si mesmo que para Draco. O loiro endireitou-se na cama e puxou o moreno mais para perto de si.

-Acredite, você é uma das coisas mais importantes para mim.

Nem bem terminou a frase e bateu na própria testa. "Idiota, idiota". Os xingamentos aumentaram à medida que Potter desencostava do seu peito e erguia o rosto até ele. Draco mirou os olhos verdes sabendo que seu olhar, por mais que parecesse, não era retornado.

-Co-como assim? – seu anjo gaguejou.

Malfoy se forçou a não segurar o rosto inocente em suas mãos e beija-lo. Contentou-se com uma suave carícia e um suspiro.

-Desde os onze anos eu luto para ser alguém na sua vida, Potty, eu tentei ser seu amigo, como não deu certo quis ser seu inimigo, mas sempre quis que me notasse, que soubesse que eu tava lá. Mas eu sempre possuí um papel secundário na sua vida. Snape e Você-sabe-quem eram melhores inimigos que eu – suspirou novamente.

Harry voltou a se recostar em seu peito e lhe deu um abraço suave.

-Talvez você não tenha notado o quanto eu precisava de você, talvez nem eu mesmo tenha notado, até este ano, quando o ignorei. Era estranho, sabe – falou sem notar como Draco prendera a respiração. – Eu precisava de uma ponte para o mundo normal, de alguém que não me vangloriasse ou tentasse me matar, mas eu próprio joguei a ponte fora, e me senti mal. Você é essa ponte. Draco, você é a única pessoa que aponta meus defeitos sem gritar uma Avada depois.

-Draco? – perguntou incrédulo, afastando o grifinório do seu peito lentamente. – Você me chamou de Draco?

-Desculpe.

-Não... eu... eu gostei – sussurrou o puxando de volta.

Essa situação toda estava estranha. Estranha era pouco na realidade. Ele, Draco Malfoy, e seu maior inimigo, Harry Potter, abraçados conversando casualidades.

-Talvez eu devesse me redimir – disse Harry baixo, adormecendo.

-Como?

-Você estenderia sua mão novamente? Como aquela vez no trem.

Draco se remexeu e ergueu a mão para Harry, o rapaz notou o movimento e ergueu as mãos, tateando o ar em busca da de Malfoy. Quando finalmente achou Draco sorriu.

-Você não vai demorar a descobrir que algumas famílias de bruxos são bem melhores que as outras, Harry. Você não vai querer fazer amizade com as ruins. Eu posso ajudá-lo nisso – terminou erguendo a arrogância da voz a extremos, depois riu suavemente.

-Acho que eu preciso de um pouco da sua ajuda sim – e sorriu de volta apertando a mão. – Mas não para me dizer quem é bom ou mau, mas para me guiar neste novo mundo – riu baixo, mas Draco levou a sério e o abraçou novamente.

-Durma, Potty, você está cansado.

-Pode parar de me chamar por este apelido?

-Não, ele tem um... significado especial para mim – sorriu para si mesmo.

-Qual?

-Talvez um dia eu te diga.

Pomfrey acordou o rapaz devagar. Harry piscou para não irritar os inúteis olhos. Então notou que Draco não estava ali em lugar algum, muito menos ao seu lado. "Deve ter sido um sonho, só isso" suspirou pesaroso.

-Imagine qual foi minha surpresa, senhor Potter, ao chegar ontem à tarde e encontrá-lo adormecido no peito do senhor Malfoy – disse enquanto arrumava as cobertas.

-Quê? – se não fora um sonho, onde Malfoy estava então.

-Ué, não lembra? O senhor e o senhor Malfoy estavam adormecidos aqui na cama. Acho que os traumas de vocês afetaram seus cérebros – e riu. – Severus veio buscá-lo pela noite – um suspiro. – Ele disse que o principal problema de Malfoy é emocional, e não físico. Eu tive que concordar com ele.

-Snape me viu com Malfoy? – perguntou assombrado.

-Não, Potter, eu o pus em sua cama logo quando cheguei. E o senhor também está para sair, esta tarde talvez. Afinal, seus problemas físicos foram resolvidos, é só acostumar com essa vida. Talvez Dumbledore lhe lance um feitiço de percepção. Ou contrate um guia. Só Merlin sabe como o velho diretor gosta de você menino. Mas uma coisa é certa, você vai ficar um tempo afastado das aulas, mas tenho certeza que a senhorita Granger ficará encantada em repassar todas as matérias para você.

A manhã passou sem nenhum evento. Descobrira que acordara realmente tarde quando o almoço fora servido uma hora depois do despertar. Dumbledore chegou aquela tarde e levou o rapaz para seu escritório. Harry passou o caminho todo segurando o braço de Snape, que maliciosamente esquecia de contar um ou dois degraus na escada. Chegou finalmente e sentou no sofá, ao lado de Snape. Severus o torturava deliberadamente.

-Opa, Potter – disse passando uma mão em torno de sua cintura. – Vai cair se continuar assim. Eu o seguro.

Albus notara que Snape tratava seu aluno com um cuidado que não possuía antes, e era tudo feito com um tom e um sorriso malicioso. Estava desconfiado de algo, mas não sabia exatamente do quê. Era a primeira vez que algo acontecia no seu escritório e ele não tinha certeza do que se tratava.

----

¹ Seguindo a árvore genealógica publicada pela J.K. Não sei se os Potter e os Malfoy foram amigos, ou se os Potter eram das trevas, mas sei que uma Black se casou com um e não foi expulsa (a avó do James) e, bem, expulsaram a Black que casou com o Weasley. Então me leva a deduzir que os Potter eram tradicionais o suficiente para atender as requisições Black, e só porque eu não sigo o HBP não significa que eu não vou seguir outras coisas, né?


	4. Adaptação Início

**Darkness**

**Beta: **Amanda Poirot

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu e isso não é novidade...

**Summary:** Escuro não era só a cor do seu cabelo, mas também seu estado atual e de tudo a sua volta. Escuro era onde ele estava.

**Aviso: **Devo possuir algum problema, porque ainda é yaoi... tsc tsc.. .eu não mudo... não mudo...

**Shipper: **Harry e Draco

**N/A: **DOENTE! AAAAAAAAAAAAH TÔ MORRENDO... TENHO Q ADIANTAR ESSA FIC, NÃO POSSO MORRER SEM TERMINAR MINHA PRIMEIRA H/D AAAAAAAAAAAAH –eu nem sou exagerada u.u-

**N/A²: **Semana de prova... depois semana de apresentação de trabalho e depois semana de recuperação e ainda teve um encontro de anime no meio disso... por isso demorei.. mas estou de volta YATAAAAAAAAAAA!

**03 – Adaptação - Início**

-Ah, Harry, acho que deve imaginar o principal motivo da conversa, não?

-Sim, senhor. Sobre como vai ser de agora em diante – Harry disse tentando ignorar a mão de Severus que acariciava sua cintura lentamente, vez ou outra ouvia uma risada sarcástica, bem baixa, vinda do outro homem.

-Exato. Eu já conversei com você que vai ser difícil e você fez sua escolha. Fico contente que não baixe a cabeça diante deste novo desafio, menino. O que você fez foi uma grande irresponsabilidade. Mas infelizmente aconteceu. Harry, agora arcaremos com as conseqüências de nossos atos. Se eu não tivesse deixado você tão desprotegido, se eu tivesse sido mais corajoso.

-Não é sua culpa, Dumbledore, é minha. Eu fui inconseqüente.

-Ora, o senhor Potter assumiu o erro. Parece incrível.

Harry virou o rosto, num ato que demonstrava raiva. Severus tocou suavemente seu queixo e o girou para que estivesse virado para frente. Ao retirar a mão deixou que ela escorregasse lentamente pelo pescoço alvo e esguio do rapaz. Dumbledore mantinha um olho em todas as ações do seu espião. A sedução estava clara, mas ele mantinha a mente fechada para a legilemancia e a mente de Harry era de difícil acesso, agora sem a visão.

-Acho que podia contratar um guia para você, Harry, mas eu confiaria mais num feitiço da percepção.

-Como funciona? – perguntou tímido. Mais um sorrisinho de Snape.

-Aumenta seus sentidos, moleque estúpido – um aperto no abraço, o puxando mais para perto, todos os sentidos de Harry estavam começando a voltar-se somente para Severus novamente, para a voz aveludada, a mão, o cheiro. – E lhe dá meio que um sexto sentido, para que perceba algumas coisas a sua volta, é quase recobrar o sentido perdido, e ele baseia-se apenas em sua memória. Se você encontrar o Weasley, por exemplo, o feitiço vai acessar sua memória e verificar cada reação dele a uma ação sua. Por exemplo, se você falar: "Vamos ao lago?" o feitiço vai te mandar uma imagem clara da expressão que ele fará e todo o resto. Mas se você encontrar alguém desconhecido vai mandar somente uma imagem sem rosto, até que você associe algum a essa pessoa. Crie basicamente um rosto. Será quase como recuperar a sua visão. Mas têm falhas e é claro, o risco evidente.

-Risco? – perguntou virando o corpo para o homem, fazendo seus joelhos se tocarem.

-Sim, Harry – Dumbledore interferiu e Snape bufou baixo, muito baixo, mas audição apurada de Harry captou e ele sorriu, voltando-se para o diretor. – Na verdade esse feitiço é um ritual que demora ao menos três meses. Você terá que tomar poções e precisará de um fiel, como um fiel de segredo, mas esse fiel é alguém que estará lá ao seu lado caso algo aconteça ao feitiço e ele se quebre, esse fiel lhe doará a visão espontaneamente.

-Não! – gritou. – Eu não quero roubar a visão de ninguém. Não posso.

-Não é roubar, Potter. Quando um trouxa doa sangue o que acontece?

-Ele fica fraco, e depois se recupera – disse baixo.

-É exatamente o que acontece com o fiel da percepção. Ele doará sua visão, parte dela, nada que não se conserte com um bom feitiço.

-Você e o fiel estarão em risco, Harry. Esse feitiço permite ligar magicamente as duas pessoas, num elo psíquico forte. Porque se treinado você pode acessar a memória visual do fiel, para usar alguma imagem da mente dele para suprir algo que falte na sua. É quase uma legilemancia. Por isso é preciso que você escolha bem seu fiel nesses três meses.

-Mas se acontecer algo com o feitiço e eu pego a visão do fiel, por que eu não posso logo fazer essa parte?

-Menino tolo, quantas vezes vai entender que sua visão não é recuperável, se fizermos isso logo pode prejudicar você e o _doador_. Nada de riscos desnecessários. A doação só virá no caso extremo. O feitiço de percepção raramente falha.

----

Draco passava o pente tranqüilamente em suas madeixas claras. Blaise o olhava sentado na cama, a expressão claramente deprimida. Malfoy fingia perfeitamente bem não possuir nenhuma ânsia de vômito, mas claro, ele sempre fora bom com máscaras. O rapaz moreno vez ou outra abria a boca para fechá-la em seguida. Virou-se para ele claramente irritado.

-Se vai imitar um peixe a tarde toda, poderia, por favor, não gastar o meu ar, Zabini?

-Dray...

-NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM! – esbravejou, levando sutilmente a mão a boca.

-Por favor, me escuta...

-Pensei que havia deixado bem claro que não queria vê-lo mais, Zabini. Vá procurar a Pansy. Ou o Nott... ou quem quer que seja, mas que fique bem longe de mim – voltou-se novamente ao espelho e fingiu calma.

-Desculpe-me, Draco, por favor.

-É Malfoy para você, e não. Agora some.

-Eu não tive a intenção – continuava o garoto desesperado por desculpas.

Draco se ergueu virando a varinha em riste para ele. Os olhos prata refletindo toda repulsa que poderia sentir.

-Você e todos os Zabini das próximas quinhentas gerações estão, definitivamente, fora da lista de amigos da família Malfoy. Se não quiser encrencar seu pai, me obrigando a contar ao meu o que fez, acho bom aprender a aparatar e criar um modo de fazê-lo em Hogwarts nos próximos vinte segundos.

Completamente pálido o rapaz correu para fora. Assim que a porta se fechou Malfoy dobrou-se sobre os joelhos segurando para não vomitar. Era nojento, repulsivo, só de olhar para ele as lembranças se assomavam. E quando lembrava que chegara a cogitar ir para a cama com ele simplesmente a ânsia aumentava. Odiava Zabini, agora. E para voltar a ser beneficiário dos Malfoy o rapaz teria que se esforçar muito. Provavelmente nunca mais ocuparia o cargo de melhor amigo de Draco.

Suspirando, se recompôs e sentou na cama. Seu pensamento voltando invariavelmente para Harry. Lembrando do momento na enfermaria. Se Pomfrey não o houvesse acordado na cama de Potter acreditaria que tinha sido um sonho. Sorriu levemente. Harry era tão doce e puro.

Batidas na porta o tirou de seus devaneios.

-Malfoy...

-O quê agora, Zabini?

-Snape – falou amuado. – Ele está atrás de você.

Levantando, o loiro passou por Blaise e saiu sem lhe dirigir um segundo olhar. Desceu as escadas majestosamente e sorriu para o diretor de sua casa. Severus lançou um olhar irritado e apontou para fora com a cabeça. Sorrindo maliciosamente, o acompanhou. Caminharam silenciosos até Draco parar em frente à sala do professor e esperar a porta ser aberta.

-O que houve? – perguntou de maneira arrastada.

-Sem joguinhos, Draco. Só entre – suspirou.

-Com todo prazer – mais um sorriso malicioso.

Sentiu mãos fortes percorrerem seus ombros, fazerem uma carícia discreta e depois empurrá-lo fracamente para a sala.

-Não foi exatamente neste sentido, Malfoy. Já que nesse sentido, geralmente quem entra sou eu – Draco sorriu afetado. Lembranças desagradáveis aflorando em sua mente. – E é justamente sobre essa reação que eu o trouxe aqui.

-O senhor não falou com o meu pai, falou?

-Não, Draco. Essa decisão é sua.

-Senhor...

-Pode me chamar de Severus. Draco, isso não pode continuar para sempre. Eu entendo que tenha sido traumatizante, mas você deve superar. Você é maior que isso.

-Se eu não soubesse que há intenções maliciosas por trás dessa bondade toda eu até ficaria espantado – sorriu sarcástico.

-Eu só me preocupo com você, menino. Parece mais impossível que o Potter. Nós falamos para ele que a mais b é c, então a menos c é b, mas ele continua teimando que dá d! Ou quando...

-Severus – cruzou as pernas lentamente. – Primeiro, não entendi bulhufas do que me disse, segundo, está histérico demais, e terceiro, porque raios meteu o Potter nesta conversa?

-Draco...

-Não. Não, minha vez de... tagarelar – sorriu. – Comecemos. O que você fazia praticamente colocando sua linda e preciosa mão no órgão genital do Potter?

-Draco – chamou impaciente. – Sem brincadeiras. Viemos falar de você.

-Não vai me escapar. Quer que eu... hm... desabafe, é isso? Então comece abrindo o bico. O que fazia com Potter na enfermaria?

-Só estava provocando. E oras, deixe de ser ciumento, você mesmo quem terminou comigo.

-Eu não estou com ciúmes, Sev. Sou apenas... possessivo.

-Odeio quando faz pausas entre as falas. Sempre espero uma bomba!

-São sou tão mau com você, meu caro, eu não seria nada sem você – sorriu.

-Lógico que não, sem mim quem o acobertaria?

-Em todos os sentidos – mais um sorriso malicioso. Os corpos se aproximaram lentamente. As mãos de Draco voaram ao pescoço do professor.

-Não, Draco. Não há garantias que você não vomitará em mim.

-Mas, Severus – reclamou.

-Draco, olha, entenda bem – falou frio, mirando os olhos do aluno. – Você sabe que eu gosto de você, mais do que deveria. Por isso só vou falar agora. Não quero nada por hoje, nem enquanto você se sentir mal, não quero machucá-lo.

-Professor?

-Draco, por céus entenda, eu não quero maltratá-lo. Você já está mal, tem que superar sozinho. Não é como se fosse uma virgenzinha, mas eu sei que foi muito traumatizante porque eu mesmo já... – então se calou subitamente ao notar o que estava declarando. Draco fechou os olhos esperando Severus gritar e o expulsar de sua sala por ouvir demais, mesmo sendo inocente desta vez. – Porque eu mesmo já sofri isso, uma vez – terminou suspirando.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos diante da declaração. Geralmente essa seria a hora que Snape levantaria borbulhando e gritando para Draco correr porta afora, mas não. Ele terminara a frase. Em dúvida se devia perguntar mais ou fazer a escolha prudente e sair, ele viu o professor sentar numa poltrona e levar as mãos às têmporas, como se esperasse o pior. Caminhou lentamente e sentou em seu colo. Talvez Severus fosse a melhor coisa para curar seus traumas, o causado por Blaise e o trauma bem grande chamado Harry Potter. Contornou o pescoço do professor com os braços e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Pode me contar, Severus, talvez seja melhor falar.

-Só quer saciar sua curiosidade, não é garoto?

-Não – foi sincero. Estava curioso, mas não era só isso, Severus era importante para ele. – Me diz, Severus. Se não quiser podemos ficar assim.

Passaram um tempo num silêncio confortável. Draco estava quase adormecendo quando a voz rouca e baixa de Severus preencheu o ambiente.

-Eu tinha doze, estava no segundo ano. Dawnson do quinto ano da Corvinal me encurralou numa masmorra em desuso e abusou de mim, eu era virgem. Passei muito tempo correndo de todos até que Lucius me achou. Ele foi carinhoso comigo, eu me apaixonei por ele, mas não sei o que sente por mim, pensei sempre que era a razão do meu viver, e quase morri no dia em que se casou. Mas hoje eu até fico feliz com esse casamento – um bocejo. – Foi dele que veio você. E agora você é praticamente tudo para mim – Malfoy abriu a boca diante da declaração, mas não falou nada. Tinha certeza que o professor acreditava que havia dormido, por isso contou aquilo tudo. Caso contrário nunca ouviria nada.

Estremeceu suavemente pensando em Harry, queria que Severus fosse feliz, mas não queria esquecer o grifinório. Adormeceu nos braços de Snape.

----

-Ok, Harry – veio a voz do amigo ex-ruivo. – Esta é a sua cama. Pode deitar. Você tem sorte de estar na grifinória, já pensou se fosse Sonserina? – fez um ruído engraçado com a boca e riu. – Estariam se aproveitando de sua cegueira.

-Ron – uma voz soou irritada. – Ignore esse palerma insensível, Harry. Ah, que bom ter você aqui de novo – e o abraçou.

-Ok, Mione. Mas me solta, sabe... eu gostaria de ter costelas – todos riram. Harry soltou um suspiro resignado e tateou até sua cama, sentindo a colcha sob sua mão, a textura conhecida, tudo formando uma imagem mental em sua mente, mas não forte o suficiente.

-Você vai superar isso – Hermione falou, sua voz estava embargada.

-Mione, não chora, eu não estou tão ruim assim – sorriu. – Acho que devíamos jantar, assim eu me acostumo a andar pela escola.

-Sim – Ron concordou prontamente. – Eu quero... ahn... comer... isso, eu quero comer – sorriu amplamente, embora Harry não tenha visto.

-Esse aí está apaixonado – Hermione resmungou, visivelmente enciumada. – Por isso o cabelo pintado, hnf, francamente – puxou Harry levemente para fora do quarto, desviando das coisas caídas.

O novo moreno os seguiu rapidamente. Não demorou muito para atingirem o Salão Principal, Harry deduziu pelo barulho, por uma distração, desconhecida para Harry, Hermione não falou de um dos degraus da escada e ele quase caíra amparado pelo amigo. Os dois melhores amigos esqueceram por um momento de Harry engajados numa discussão, Potter bateu de frente em um candelabro. Quando ainda estava verificando a avaria com as mãos sentiu um cheiro surpreendentemente familiar se aproximar, e pelo som correndo.

-Malfoy... O que faz aqui? – perguntou Hermione. Harry tremeu e eles levaram isso como mau sinal. Ron estava calado, parecendo levemente vidrado.

-Potty, está bem? – ignorou os outros, tocando Harry no ferimento. – Está sangrando.

-Foi só um arranhão, Draco, eu sou cabeça dura – e lhe lançou um sorriso, ao menos tentou, estava meio tonto e não conseguia saber onde o Sonserino estava.

-DRACO? – gritaram os grifinórios restantes.

-É o meu nome, sabiam? Bastante bonito, ganhei do meu pai.

-Eu sei que é seu nome, só não sei porque Harry o chamaria pelo primeiro nome.

-Eu sabia que tinha que falar para vocês, só não esperava tão cedo – sorriu timidamente para ninguém em particular. Draco tocou seu ombro e o ajudou a levantar.

-Vem, vamos ao Severus, ele terá uma poção para você. Pode ter sido só um arranhão, mas melhor prevenir.

-Não – Harry disse manhoso nos braços de Malfoy e o sentiu retesar. – Eu não preciso ser tão paparicado, mas aceito que me leve ao professor Snape, eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com ele.

-Posso saber o conteúdo? – perguntou incerto de algum ponto próximo ao seu ouvido. Harry tremeu, seu corpo reagindo ao cheiro próximo, às mãos tocando-o tão firmemente, aos corpos próximos e à respiração batendo suave em seu pescoço. Por que raios Draco estava tão perto?

-Desculpe, eu preferia discutir primeiro com ele.

-Oh, certo – parecia desapontado. Não queria brigar com seu novo amigo.

-Draco é sério, não fica magoado, eu... – só então notou que conversava com Malfoy sem interrupções. – Onde estão Mione e Ron?

-Provavelmente no salão. Pelo menos eles se dirigiram para lá depois de me lançar um olhar frio de ódio.

-Pensei que eles fossem me vigiar como uma gata vigia os filhotes. Eles não entendem que eu estou cego e não incapacitado – o loiro não respondeu e o soltou. Harry lamentou ter uma boca tão grande.

-Desculpe, eu não queria que... que você...

-Oh, não, tudo bem, Malferret – riu. – Eu estava meio tonto, mas poderia me dar seu ombro, eu não consigo me movimentar pelo castelo ainda.

-Ah, claro – Draco voltou para perto. Perto demais, mas Harry ficou calado, não queria perder a proximidade com o loiro.

-Onde estamos? – e Malfoy começou a descrever as masmorras, não esquecendo de falar o número exato de degraus. Harry se deixou levar pelas sensações do rapaz ao seu lado.

Eram sensações completamente diferentes das que ele sentia com Snape. Não que deixassem de despertar sua libido, mas eram diferentes, eram mais reconfortantes. Como se depois de muito tempo retornasse ao lar, não da forma obscena que sentia com Severus, algo mais... sentimentalista? Provavelmente. Estava tão distraído que não sentiu o outro garoto parando e quase caiu.

-Chegamos, Potty – riu o loiro.

-Você realmente não vai me contar sobre o apelido?

-Talvez outro dia. Bata na porta, está a sua direita – o moreno se virou e deu dois toques. Ouviu-se um resmungo lá dentro. Suspirou.

-Professor Snape. Sou eu, Potter, preciso falar com o senhor. E eu já havia pedido isso – respondeu, mas a porta foi escancarada logo.

-Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? O Chapéu ficaria feliz em ver a "união das casas". Entre, Potter.

-Hm... er... professor – chamou a atenção para o fato de simplesmente não poder entrar sem que pelo menos desse de cara com alguma coisa.

-Ah sim, lógico – tomou a mão do aluno e o puxou para perto. Harry fora dominado pela lasciva de sentir aquele cheiro amadeirado de ervas do professor novamente. – Senhor Malfoy, creio já ter acabado com nossos assuntos por hoje, volte ao seu dormitório, sim?

Então se inclinou e beijou rapidamente os lábios do aluno, longe da percepção de Potter, depois entrou com o moreno no escritório deixando Draco de fora.

-A que devo a honra de ilustríssima visita, senhor Potter?

-O senhor sabe, professor. Minha poção ilegal e imoral. Eu queria...

-Pedir segredo. Sim, eu já havia imaginado – e o sentou numa poltrona confortável, Harry sentiu o professor andando em círculos próximos a onde estava sentado. – Lógico que ainda não soltei a informação para estar mais aberto a... negociações – seu tom era completamente malicioso e Harry praticamente poderia vê-lo sorrindo torto. Ele parou de frente a sua poltrona e pelo farfalhar das vestes havia se abaixado.

-Vamos lá então – sussurrou o aluno. – O que quer em troca? – pausa dramática. – Que eu abandone minhas aulas de poções? Que eu diga que é um bom professor? Jure me tornar um aluno bonzinho que não desrespeita as regras? Que eu diga que foi melhor que o meu pai? – praticamente podia ver Snape revirando os olhos com essas idiotices. Mas havia sido de propósito. Queria ouvir dos lábios finos do professor o que realmente deveria propor.

-Essa última alternativa foi bem gratificante, mas não. Eu tenho meus próprios planos. Firewhisky?

-Acho que não tenho idade legal para bebidas.

-Desde quando se importa com as regras, _Harry_? Ademais, para quem fez um entorpecente está ligando demais para "idade legal" – zombou sorrindo suavemente, colocando um copo entre suas mãos.

-Certo, me pegou na mentira, mas quem não me garante que não há veritaserum nesse copo?

-Esperto. Mas não há. Não gastaria meu precioso veritaserum com você. Mas vamos relaxando. Eu o quero muito relaxado.

----

Deixara a sala de Severus assim que ele caíra no sono. Pensava no que seu professor lhe contara. "E agora você é praticamente tudo para mim" essa frase ecoava em sua mente. Não era apaixonado por Severus, não o amava, mas gostava dele. De uma forma estranha sentia necessidade de sempre estar ao lado dele, mas era diferente de amor, amor ele sentia por seu anjo caído.

Mas também nunca fora tão importante para alguém. Sempre se julgara um substituto para Severus, sempre acreditara que o "amor" lhe devotado pelo professor era uma maneira de acalentá-lo enquanto seu pai estava longe. Snape sempre ficava sonhador quando o nome de Lucius era tocado. Mas aquela última frase grudara em sua mente. "E agora você é praticamente tudo para mim". _Tudo para mim. _Ele nunca fora o tudo de uma pessoa. Nem seus pais o consideravam o tudo de suas vidas. Ele sempre fora meio deixado de lado. Seu pai era o tudo de sua mãe. A guerra, o Lord e Severus ocupavam o lugar de tudo para seu pai. E Harry, bem, ele era só o rival de escola de Harry, não o inimigo número um. "Talvez você não tenha notado o quanto eu precisava de você" soou a voz de Harry em sua mente. Iria redimir esse fato. Iria ser importante para Potter. Mas e Severus?

Sua cabeça dava voltas e voltas sem parar. Queria ajudar Harry, mas sentia-se obrigado a estar com o professor. Ele era doce, gentil e tinha um cheiro estritamente atraente, só Draco sabia que aquele odor irresistível do Mestre de Poções era na verdade uma colônia criada por ele mesmo. Severus era ardiloso. Mas acima de tudo seu professor era solitário e triste, não tivera muitas coisas na vida. Mas e Harry? Seu anjo era meigo, inocente, puro, atrapalhado, simplesmente adorável e Snape lhe contara uma vez que não tivera a infância fácil que todo sonserino acreditava que ele tivera. Era um grande dilema.

Largou-se no chão, pouco se importando com suas vestes caras desfiando em contato com a pedra fria dos corredores das masmorras. Ergueu os joelhos e os abraçou, escondendo o rosto entre os dois joelhos. Zabini passou por ali naquele instante e o viu encolhido naquele canto frio. Parou se perguntando se devia ajudá-lo. Draco nunca o perdoaria, era certo, mas podia tentar pelo menos. Não gostava de verdade do loiro, apenas tinha medo do que essa quebra de relacionamento podia causar. Ele tocou suavemente na cabeleira quase branca.

-Malfoy, está bem?

Draco ergueu o rosto e o mirou com os olhos prateados. Não precisou abrir a boca, a intensidade de seu olhar bastou para afastar o moreno dali, que saiu aos tropeços. Voltou a se recostar na parede quando um par de pernas parou novamente a sua frente.

-Dray – soou a voz estridente de Pansy. – Está frio e já é hora do jantar, não vai comer?

-Vai à frente, Pansy. Eu já te acompanho.

-Não falte a refeição. Está tão pálido.

-Eu _sempre_ fui pálido.

-Eu sei – a garota sentou ao seu lado parecendo verdadeiramente preocupada. – Mas era sempre um pálido bonito, agora é um pálido doentio. Ou você tem estado sob um grande estresse ou está doente. E eu sei que você não fica doente à toa – suspirou. – Sinto saudades de quando a gente tinha onze anos, Dray – não teve força de repreender a amiga, não diante daquele tom nostálgico. – Quando você confiava em mim e me contava os seus problemas – levantou. – Vou indo. Não falte ao jantar.

Sumiu mais rápido que Draco pôde processar. Suspirando, o menino levantou vagarosamente e tirou o pó das roupas. Pensaria em Severus, Harry e quem quer que fosse depois de encher a barriga. Virou-se para ir ao salão mas parou diante da porta. Suspirando se viu passando direto por ela, atravessando o salão o mais rápida e discretamente que conseguiu. Andou pouco até achar um certo anjo andando ao lado de um moreno falso e uma traça de livros. Caminhou lentamente até ele, sempre o olhando, vigiando. Seu anjo caído quase foi ao chão, mas Weasel o pegou. Viu-se apertando os punhos prestes a bater naqueles idiotas que não sabiam o guiar. Depois os amigos de Potty começaram a conversar e o largaram a própria sorte. Nesse momento começou a praticamente correr. Harry ia bater naquele candelabro se ele não chegasse logo. Não deu outra. O moreno bateu a testa com tudo no objeto de metal. Suspirando, terminou o caminho até ele. O encontrou com as mãos na ferida.

-Malfoy... O que faz aqui? – perguntou a sangue-ruim. Weasel o olhava praticamente babando. Isso chegava a ser nojento. Esse idiota amava a traça de livro e vice-versa, sempre fora assim. Quem foi que deu a poção do amor para esse ruivo, quer dizer, ex-ruivo mal amado?

-Potty, está bem? – preferiu ignorar os outros para não irritar o novo amigo. – Está sangrando.

-Foi só um arranhão, Draco, eu sou cabeça dura – e sorriu de uma maneira tão adorável que Draco sentiu algo dentro dele esquentar suavemente.

-DRACO? – gritaram os grifinórios restantes. Típico.

-É o meu nome, sabiam? Bastante bonito, ganhei do meu pai. – seu tom era o mais sarcástico possível. Seria amigo de Harry e só. Esses seres irritantes que apenas ocupavam lugar no espaço.

-Eu sei que é seu nome, só não sei porque Harry o chamaria pelo primeiro nome – suspirou. Já havia mencionado que esses seres eram irritantes?

-Eu sabia que tinha que falar para vocês, só não esperava tão cedo – o seu doce Potty veio socorrer os amiguinhos. Há muito tempo atrás essa atitude o irritaria profundamente, agora, tão perto assim do garoto, parecia até adorável. Viu-o sorrir e o ajudou a levantar.

-Vem, vamos ao Severus, ele terá uma poção para você. Pode ter sido só um arranhão, mas melhor prevenir.

-Não – Harry disse manhoso nos seus braços e Draco retesou suavemente. – Eu não preciso ser tão paparicado, mas aceito que me leve ao professor Snape, eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com ele.

Weasley e Granger lhe lançaram um olhar feio por terem sido ignorados por tanto tempo, batendo o pé a garota arrastou o amigo para o salão principal. Draco sorriu para si mesmo. Weasel devia desencanar e sair do seu pé. Afinal o que era aquele olhar senão puro ciúme. Suspirando internamente voltou à conversa.

-Posso saber o conteúdo? – perguntou incerto, tão próximo quanto conseguia, apenas para sentir aquele contato, o calor gostoso do moreno em seus braços.

-Desculpe, eu preferia discutir primeiro com ele – ele parecia meio constrangido. Ou era apenas impressão.

-Oh, certo – não conseguiu conter o tom triste na voz. Estava curioso, sim, mas Harry tinha esse direito, afinal ainda ontem eram os maiores rivais, pelo menos unilateralmente, já que Harry o estava ignorando.

-Draco é sério, não fica magoado, eu... Onde estão Mione e Ron? – finalmente o moreno notara a falta dos amigos.

-Provavelmente no salão. Pelo menos eles se dirigiram para lá depois de me lançar um olhar frio de ódio – deu de ombros para só então lembrar que Harry não veria. Isto ainda estava muito complicado para o loiro, imagina como seria para o rapaz cego.

-Pensei que eles fossem me vigiar como uma gata vigia os filhotes. Eles não entendem que eu estou cego e não incapacitado – surpreso, Draco pegou a indireta e o largou imediatamente.

-Desculpe, eu não queria que... que você... – tentou se desculpar.

-Oh, não, tudo bem, Malferret – ele riu. – Eu estava meio tonto, mas poderia me dar seu ombro, eu não consigo me movimentar pelo castelo ainda.

-Ah, claro – aproveitou para se aproximar novamente, dando o ombro para o moreno segurar e ainda assim tentando aproximar os corpos.

-Onde estamos? – perguntou Potter e Draco começou a descrever as masmorras, não esquecendo de falar o número exato de degraus.

Caminhavam lentamente, Malfoy sempre poderia usar a desculpa de não querer que Harry caísse, não? Mas a verdade era que ele queria apenas que Harry estivesse próximo, queria saber como era tocar aquele moreno. Estava tão distraído falando como era o lugar e onde cada coisa estava, e ficar divagando sobre o quanto Potter era lindo que quase passara pela masmorra de Severus. Parou diante dela de súbito.

-Chegamos, Potty – riu o loiro.

-Você realmente não vai me contar sobre o apelido? – fazendo aquela carinha de coitado. Ele estava quase cedendo.

-Talvez outro dia. Bata na porta, está a sua direita – o moreno se virou e deu dois toques. Ouviu-se um resmungo lá dentro.

-Professor Snape. Sou eu, Potter, preciso falar com o senhor. E eu já havia pedido isso – falou. Draco se sentiu tentado a falar que Snape não estava, embora ele já houvesse dado sinais de vida, quando a porta foi escancarada.

-Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? O Chapéu ficaria feliz em ver a "união das casas". Entre, Potter.

-Hm... er... professor – Malfoy revirou os olhos. Fora de propósito, tinha certeza absoluta. Pensou seriamente se seria seguro permitir que Snape ficasse sozinho com Harry.

-Ah sim, lógico – tomou a mão do aluno e o puxou para perto. O ciúme de Draco era quase palpável. – Senhor Malfoy, creio já ter acabado com nossos assuntos por hoje, volte ao seu dormitório, sim? – bela direta.

Então se inclinou e beijou rapidamente os lábios do aluno, longe da percepção de Potter, depois entrou com o moreno no escritório deixando Draco de fora.


	5. Aparição

**Darkness**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu e eu tô com preguiça de criar um documento falso dizendo que é...

**Summary:** Escuro não era só a cor do seu cabelo, mas também seu estado atual e de tudo a sua volta. Escuro era onde ele estava.

**Aviso: **Olha eu acho que... ah não... ainda é yaoi... juro que um dia não será yaoi... bom... pelo menos acho que não nessa fic... se conforme...

**Shipper: **Harry e Draco

**N/A: **Consegui mandar pela casa de um amigo... Demorou mas ele está aqui... mas meus problemas ainda continuam... sem previsão de quando virá o próximo... (Detalhe: não betado...)

**04 – Aparição¹**

Lógico que Draco Malfoy, sendo Draco Malfoy, não voltaria ao seu dormitório. Não com seu amante e seu objeto de desejo presos dentro de uma sala. Nunca que ele voltaria. Não mesmo. E por causa disso estava andando em círculos de um lado para o outro, completamente irritado. Sentou diante da porta tentando formular um motivo para entrar. Precisava de um ou Severus o mataria.

Para sua sorte o caminho da sala comunal da Sonserina diferia do caminho para a sala de Snape, saber que nenhum outro sonserino o acharia ali era um alívio, no mínimo. Olhava para a porta implorando por alguma ajuda. Então fez o que achou mais prudente. Correu até ela e fixou seu ouvido nela.

----

-Relaxado? Por que relaxado? – atiçou. Ouviu passos se aproximando.

-É sempre bom relaxar, senhor Potter. Tome um gole do Firewhisky – o rapaz obedeceu lentamente. Se houvesse contato visual acusaria Snape de estar hipnotizando-o. Mas não havia como. – Agora me diga o que vai verdadeiramente oferecer para mim – o tom malicioso era o suficiente para fazê-lo imaginar como seria o sorriso.

-Você tem certeza que não tem veritaserum?

-Mais um gole, Potter, deixe o álcool fazer efeito – suspirou. Mais um gole.

A bebida passava ardente pela sua garganta, era forte, mas nem por isso ruim. Tomou um terceiro gole, mesmo sem a ordem do professor. E um quarto que esvaziou o copo. Ouviu uma risada baixa vinda de Snape e sentiu outro copo em suas mãos. Virou-o quase de vez, e dessa vez o teve arrancado de suas mãos antes de acabar.

-Álcool é quase tão eficiente quanto veritaserum, mas eu não o quero desfalecido no chão antes dessa noite acabar, senhor Potter – ralhou divertido.

-Repete – pediu inebriado.

-A frase toda? – nessa hora Severus devia ter levantado a sobrancelha.

-Não, só o senhor Potter – havia sentido um estranho arrepio quando escutara. Fora estranhamente sensual como aquele tom rouco chamara seu nome, embora Snape o falasse sempre com uma freqüência alarmante.

-Senhor Potter – fora tirado de seus devaneios com o sussurro em seu ouvido. O professor passara a língua pelo lóbulo de orelha. – Me diz, senhor Potter, o que vai me oferecer – Harry gemeu suavemente diante da fala.

-A mim² - respondeu somente.

Primeiro Snape se afastou e Harry se arrependeu amargamente. Mas depois ele sentiu ser erguido do chão e carregado para algum lugar. Sentiu ser depositado numa cama e um corpo o cobrindo. Estava levemente desnorteado por causa da bebida, mas ela não aplacava as sensações, ao contrário, ela esquentava seu corpo o excitando mais. Severus mantinha as mãos por todo seu corpo, o tocando sempre onde podia. Mal sentia o que ele fazia, entretanto conseguia sentir as sensações perfeitamente.

Aos poucos sentia o ar gélido das masmorras em seu tórax, e só percebeu estar sem a camisa quando os lábios famintos de Snape se contraíram sobre um de seus mamilos. Soltou um gemido gutural alto, para só então perceber que vinha gemendo há um bom tempo. _Da próxima vez espero estar sóbrio_. Adicionou mentalmente. Severus reagira ao gemido mais alto sugando com mais força, então abandonou aquela pele sensível a mercê do vento, indo sugar o outro mamilo. Um calor estranho subia por sua coxa para descer de novo. Esse estranho calor parecia apertar sua carne. Outro gemido escapou-lhe pelos lábios que foram calados por um beijo caloroso de Snape.

Quem diria, o morcegão era um bom amante. Sentiu algo roçar no cós de sua calça, esse algo roçou várias vezes, até que o calor da coxa sumiu e suas calças sumiram. Finalmente percebeu que o estranho calor era a mão esquerda de Severus e o que roçava em seu cós eram os dedos esguios da direita tentando desfazer o botão e baixar o zíper. Uma súbita vergonha subiu-lhe as faces. Estava sendo exposto diante de seu mestre de poções, e sua cueca sequer era apresentável. Quase o dobro de seu tamanho, achava assim mais confortável, porém não era nenhum pouco sexy quanto uma boxer.

-Ah – seu próprio ofego o tirara de seus devaneios. Snape arrancara sua cueca e lambera a glande.

----

Estava tentando escutar fazia um bom tempo. Mesmo que Snape não houvesse _impertubado_ a porta era difícil algum som passar por ela. Voltou a rodar antes de se encostar novamente. E então escutara. Um grito baixo, contido, do tipo que ele conhecia bem. Severus estava tocando seu anjo.

Começou a ficar púrpura. "E agora você é praticamente tudo para mim". Mentira deslavada. Não sabia para quem os ciúmes eram mais direcionados, seu amante ou seu amado. Ótimo, agora ficara sentimental. _Ah que se dane,_ pensou,_ Severus está transando com ele! _Com um bom feitiço destrancou a porta. Vazio, mas gemidos vinham do quarto. Por isso não escutara nada, do quarto não se escutava com certeza. Caminhou até lá e encontrou o mestre sobre o rapaz, lambendo-lhe o membro ereto. A frase morreu na garganta. Faria a cena mais tarde.

Ficou parado da porta do quarto observando Snape acariciando seu objeto de desejo, sentia seu próprio corpo responder àquelas carícias, em sua mente fantasiando que ora era Potter recebendo-as, ora era Snape fazendo-as. Podia claramente sentir a tez clara de Harry sob seus dedos e a boca aveludada de Severus fechando-se sobre seu membro. Gemeu suavemente quando sua própria mão encontrou seu membro inconscientemente.

O mestre ergueu a cabeça ante o ruído, e Draco se forçou a se recompor. Começou a tremer e fingiu ser apenas de raiva.

-Severus?

Tudo parou. Harry arregalou os olhos desfocados, Snape se ergueu imediatamente e Draco esperou uma resposta.

-O que faz aqui, senhor Malfoy? – soou a voz rouca, quebrando o silêncio.

Potter se ergueu e começou a se vestir, pelo menos com as partes de roupas que sua mão conseguia alcançar, mesmo elas não estando exatamente corretas.

-Poderia me explicar o que está havendo?

-Não é óbvio, senhor Malfoy? – sarcasmo. Queria estrangular o homem e ele zombava assim dele?

-Acho que não muito, considerando os protagonistas – devolveu no mesmo tom azedo.

-Draco, eu... eu não sei o que... tomei um gole de Firewhisky e... eu...

-Droga, Harry. Você continua tão eloqüente quanto um hipogrifo! – gritou.

Snape riu.

-Por que está tão bravo, _Draco_? – a voz sensual de Snape ecoou por todo aposento fazendo o loiro gelar.

Não queria revelar a Harry seu caso com Snape, mas não queria que Severus soubesse da sua paixão por Potter. Não depois de... "E agora você é praticamente tudo para mim"... Não, definitivamente não!

Sem ter o que responder diante da questão fez a única coisa possível. Virou as costas e correu. Chegou ao próprio dormitório completamente excitado, bravo e histérico. Ficou andando de um lado para o outro pensando no que dizer a Harry. Severus imaginava o porquê do ataque, mas Harry? Falar o quê? Contar a Harry que gostava dele, ou que dividia a cama com Snape? Definitivamente estava enrascado. Sentou na cama e automaticamente suas mãos correram para se aliviar. Iria levantar novamente se uma mão grande não se colocasse sobre a sua e começasse a se movimentar lentamente.

-Assim seus colegas acabam acordando – sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto sua respiração tornava-se rasa e espaçada, seguindo o ritmo citado pelo professor.

-Onde está... Potter? – perguntou entrecortado.

-No meu quarto, perguntando-se o porquê de você ter corrido, o tolo realmente acredita que não consigo ver suas memórias através de legilemancia porque está cego. Realmente é mais difícil, mas não impossível.

-Severus?

-Precisamos conversar, Draco, e a sós – levantou puxando o aluno que se deixou levar.

Saíram da masmorra da Sonserina e entraram numa sala deserta devido a hora. Sentou numa mesa e olhou o professor.

-Você é estranho, Draco, num momento quase vomitando devido ao que Blaise te fez, no outro se tocando, num intervalo tão curto de tempo que sinto vertigens só de processar.

-Talvez eu seja apenas forte.

-Eu te conheço, rapaz – disse num tom de aviso. – Mas o que foi aquilo na minha sala? Já vi você irritado, mas aquilo lá não chegava nem aos pés.

-Eu me excitei, não nego, Potter tem um corpo perfeito – _mais do que eu imaginava. –_ E junto a você é uma visão afrodisíaca – "_E agora você é praticamente tudo para mim"_ – Eu senti ciúme de você, Severus, não gosto de vê-lo com outro, ou outra, ou o que seja – falou corado, olhando para os pés.

Sentiu braços fortes o envolvendo. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro do professor e sentiu seus olhos marejando, estava preso a Snape e isso era um fato. Estava cada vez mais sentimentalista. Apertou seu professor que começou a acariciar seus cabelos.

-O que você sente por mim, Severus? De verdade.

O homem se retesou completamente e aos poucos começou a se afastar de seu corpo.

-Draco, não pergunte isso novamente. Tome um banho frio e durma. Vou voltar ao quarto ver como Potter está. Não sei se consigo mais corresponder aos desejos de um rapaz de dezesseis anos esta noite. E a frase serve a você também – suspirou.

Draco desceu lentamente e caminhou sem ânimo até a porta, enquanto a fechava vagarosamente escutou um sussurro vindo de Severus. "Não sei, Draco, talvez o ame, talvez seja apenas a aura do seu pai. Eu não sei."

----

Ouviu a porta abrir-se novamente depois de um tempo incontável. Passos passaram lentos até ele então pararam. Uma mão tocou suavemente sua camisa e a retirou, depois pondo novamente. Severus se afastou e voltou com suas calças, cueca e meias.

-Desculpe, Potter, mas esta noite está encerrada.

-Não quero voltar ao meu dormitório – uma mão bagunçou seus cabelos como se faz com uma criança birrenta.

-Não precisa, garoto. Mas não espere nada mais emocionante do que dormir abraçado.

-Você me permite te abraçar? – perguntou descrente. Severus soltou um som exasperado.

-Não sou tão frio como pensam. Mas ponha uma roupa ou vai ter hipotermia – ajudou-o a terminar de se vestir.

Um som de algo pousando num colchão foi seguido pelo arrastar de Harry para um colo quente. Snape o pousara em seu peito. Potter o abraçou instintivamente e o mais velho dispôs-se a acariciar seus cabelos revoltos. Aquilo o incitara para um sono tranqüilo, onde negro e loiro fundiam-se num redemoinho de cores, quente e confortante, ritmado como a respiração e o bater do coração do mestre de poções.

Acordou cedo, sem nem bem entender. Quando um frio repentino o atingiu percebeu que Severus levantando o acordara. Esfregou o rosto e o ergueu para a fonte do som.

-Acordei você, Potter?

-Não – mentiu com um sorriso.

-Vou ter aula agora, me espera aqui. Volte a dormir, eu te acordo quando voltar – suspirou. – Desculpe não ajuda-lo melhor, Harry, mas eu não sou muito qualificado para cuidar de alguém – outro suspiro.

O garoto levantou e com muito esforço alcançou o mestre de poções.

-Tudo bem, _Severus_. Eu posso me virar, sem quebrar nenhum dos seus valiosos frascos – e abraçou o professor aspirando o odor suave que desprendia dele.

-Menino, não seria bom eu não comparecer a aula, para o diretor vir aqui e me ver com você.

-Mas – disse amuado. Foi erguido e depositado na cama.

-À noite, Potter, eu te darei tudo que não pude nesta.

-Me chame de Harry novamente – pediu manhoso.

-Certo, Harry. Mas fique quietinho, ou vai ficar de castigo – Harry riu do tom divertido de seu professor e o beijou suavemente. – Tchau, garoto. Tenha bons sonhos – e se afastou fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sozinho com seus pensamentos novamente voltou a questão sobre Draco. A atitude do rapaz fora realmente estranha. Provavelmente o loiro devia ter algum caso com o professor. Já ouvira falar que Snape tinha um caso com um monte de aluno, e é bem esperado que Draco fosse um deles. Mas mesmo assim, o rapaz não respondeu quando questionado.

Lembrava ainda do som da voz de Draco ralhando com ele. Não foi bem um sermão, foi mais uma provocação, como quando eram rivais, mas diferente, mais amigável, mais o tipo de coisa que Ron faria. Bateu uma mão na testa com força, completamente irritado.

-Mestre Harry Potter! – um guincho tomou sua atenção. Um guincho bem conhecido, deva-se acrescentar.

-Dobby? Dobby, onde está?

-Aqui mestre Harry Potter, senhor – o elfo guinchou tocando-o no joelho. – Mestre Harry Potter está cego, disse o excelentíssimo senhor Diretor, Dobby cuidar do mestre Harry Potter. Dobby está aqui agora.

-Sim, Dobby, sim – suspirou.

-Mestre Harry Potter está nos aposentos do professor Snape, Mestre Harry Potter não deveria estar aqui.

-Sim, Dobby, mas Severus estava cuidando de mim. Dobby, poderia trazer alguma coisa para meu café da manhã?

O elfo guinchou feliz e sumiu indo a cozinha. Harry se ergueu da cama e tentou dar alguns passos para esticar a perna. Estava tão concentrado em tentar vencer os obstáculos que seus sentidos ficaram praticamente desligados. Tocava suavemente com a ponta do pé na frente para verificar se o caminho estava limpo para então dar a passada. Estava feliz com o novo exercício que criara para poder se locomover. Com isso baixou a guarda e pisou em falso. Tropeçou de encontro ao chão ouvindo uma gargalhada conhecida.

-Desculpa, Harry, eu não devia rir – soou uma voz límpida pelo aposento.

-Você não devia estar em aula?

-Vai me denunciar? – perguntou num tom malicioso.

-Não – sorriu. – Me ajuda a levantar? – e num instante Draco havia tomado sua mão e o levantado, colocou a mão em sua cintura.

-Vou levá-lo para cama, para que se sente.

Um estalido alto assustou os rapazes, seguido de um guincho sofrido e uma exclamação de dor do garoto que mais uma vez parara no chão. Malfoy o erguera novamente sorrindo suavemente.

-Me-mestre Draco Malfoy, o que faz aqui? – era Dobby.

-Ele está me visitando, Dobby. Tudo bem.

-Mas... Mestre Harry Potter, senhor, mestre Draco Malfoy é mau! Dobby conhece ele bem, Dobby sabe que ele quer fazer mal ao mestre Harry Potter, senhor.

-Tudo bem, Dobby – um som baixo de risada contida o distraiu. – Droga, Draco, pára de rir.

-Desculpa – e gargalhou alto. Harry fez uma nota mental de como o riso verdadeiro de Draco era algo que valia a pena se escutar, não era aquela gargalhada de deboche típica, era algo gostoso, contagiante. – Mas tem que concordar que é hilário você tentar dizer que eu sou bonzinho ao meu antigo elfo doméstico. Se bem que eu realmente era um capeta com doze anos – riu mais ainda.

-Bom, era isso que eu ia dizer a ele – e sorriu.

-Mas mestre Harry Potter, senhor, Dobby não entende. Mestre Draco Malfoy ser bom ou mau? Dobby achava que mestre Harry Potter não gostava de mestres Malfoy.

-Bem, eu não gostava, e provavelmente eu não gosto do Lucius Malfoy ainda – um suspiro resignado de Draco. – Mas o Draco aqui é legal. Você poderia não contar a ninguém que ele está aqui?

-Tudo bem, mestre Harry Potter, senhor. Dobby não conta. Mas mestre Draco Malfoy também não faz nada de mal ao mestre Harry Potter, senhor.

-Acordo feito, poderia sair agora, Dobby? – Draco interpôs.

O elfo franziu o cenho e bufou, mas sumiu, com um alto estalido. Harry finalmente sentiu um colchão sob si. Ouviu a límpida risada de Draco ao seu lado e fechou o cenho indagador, seu rosto virado para onde achava vir a risada dele. Sentiu o colchão afundar perto de si, perto demais, mas não tanto quanto Harry queria.

-Olha, Harry, acho isso bem estranho. Você não pode ver, mas sempre adivinha onde estou.

-Eu te escuto, seu bobo. Mas do que ria?

-Do elfo, do quê mais? Ele me mandou não fazer nada de mal para com você. Achei engraçado – Potter havia erguido a sobrancelha. – Ok. Você não está acompanhando meu raciocínio. Não é o fim do mundo... mas é quase – seu tom era meio constrangido e o suspiro que se seguiu parecia derrotado. – Certo, senhor não-acompanho-o-raciocínio-do-meu-amigo-espetacular-maravilhoso-perfeito-lindo-deslumbrante-e-sonserino – foi a vez do moreno quase se dobrar de tanto rir. – Como foi sua noite com nosso adorável professor? – ignorou as gargalhadas, que cessaram quando fez a pergunta, propositadamente.

----

Estava ali por um motivo, desanuviar a cabeça oca daquele grifinório tolo. Maldito desgraçado perfeito. Por que tinha que ter estado na cama de outro que não a sua? Suspirou ruidosamente enquanto aguardava a resposta do rapaz. Viu o outro passar a mão pelos cabelos e fazer expressões que com certeza sequer imaginava estar fazendo. Era uma vantagem imensa o outro não saber para onde estava olhando, ou ter uma noção exata de suas reações. Embora os olhos verdes adoráveis de seu doce anjo negro ficassem péssimos com aquele ar desfocado.

-Não houve nada – demorou muito, mas veio a resposta, enfim. Ele esperava isso, o próprio Snape tinha lhe dito que não podia satisfazer nenhum rapaz de dezesseis anos naquela noite. Agora era esperar pelo inevitável. O silêncio estendeu-se mais um pouco, para o alívio de Draco. – O que houve com você a noite? Quero dizer, era natural que você estranhasse eu e o Snape, mas... bem... você exalava ciúme por todos os poros – era hora, verdade, meia verdade ou mentira deslavada. Era um Malfoy, adivinha qual escolheu.

-Eu e o Severus tivemos um caso, há muito tempo, mas acho que eu não superei totalmente – lógico que ele escolhera uma quarta alternativa que era um terço da verdade com uma pitada pequena de mentira deslavada. Malfoys manipulam fatos, não inventam fofocas.

-Eu... ah não. Desculpa... eu não queria... – o rapaz parecia realmente desesperado, Draco preferiu esperar para ele completar a frase, o que seria um milagre vindo de Potter. – Eu não queria... irritar você, acabamos de ficar amigos... me desculpa... juro que não...

-Chega, Harry. Isso é inútil – viu o outro se amuar. – Não vou desculpá-lo, unicamente por não haver nada a ser desculpado. Eu sou um grande ator, então não tinha como saber, e também é hora de superar, não?

-Mas...

-Chega, mesmo. Eu vim aqui para explicar. Então relaxa, em momento algum eu me irritei com você – _Só com Severus, por tocar você. _– Então fica frio – e passou um braço em torno dos ombros do rapaz, se aproveitando da proximidade.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi tenso. Podia se cortar o constrangimento de ambos com uma faca e servir de lanche. Draco olhava para Harry que mantinha o olhar fixo num ponto acima de sua cabeça. Parecia tão vulnerável assim, tão frágil. Percebia a forma como Harry às vezes dilatava as narinas e sua expressão se suavizava, como se ele sentisse um odor extremamente agradável. Hora de jogar a tensão no lixo.

-Que cheiro tão bom é esse que está sentindo?

-O seu –o moreno deixou escapar, para então tapar a boca com as mãos.

Draco agradeceu mentalmente pelo rapaz não enxergar, ou veria o brilho de extrema felicidade em seus olhos, os lábios entreabertos numa expressão desarmada e, o que era pior, seu rosto mais vermelho que uma reunião de família dos Weasley. E pensar que Potter já declarara ter seu cheiro registrado e que ele era bom. Mas ele não esperava que o rapaz tivesse gostado tanto assim.

-Me... meu cheiro? Ele é tão bom assim? – o moreno disputava com ele quem era o mais vermelho.

-Sim, ele é perfeito.

-E como ele é, Potty? – a curiosidade era indubitável.

-Delicioso – Potter parecia imerso na própria mente. Quem sabe assim soltasse mais alguma coisa. – Ele não é extremamente salgado, mas também não é doce, é caracteristicamente másculo, porém de uma suavidade incrível, fora que é extremamente excitan... – então pôs as mãos sobre a boca novamente. Provavelmente se xingando mentalmente por deixar mais alguma coisa passar.

Aproximou um pouco mais seu corpo do dele, para que Potter o sentisse melhor. Inconscientemente seus hormônios estavam produzindo mais do seu odor corporal para impressionar o possível companheiro, lógico que Draco não fazia a menor idéia disso por não conhecer nada de biologia ou anatomia humana, quer dizer, os órgãos mais internos do ser humano, mas o efeito disso havia sido arrebatador em Harry.

-Dra...Draco...

-Sim, Potty?

-Nada, eu... apenas... ah, esquece – suspirou o rapaz cego. Ele pousou a cabeça, frustrado, no ombro do loiro.

-Você é adorável. Mas não aconteceu nada mesmo entre você e o Sevvy?

-Não, quer dizer, eu dormir abraçado com ele e só. Ele é mais carinhoso na cama do que eu imaginava.

-Severus Snape é... quer dizer, foi o melhor amante que eu tive. Ele saber marcar alguém na cama. Mesmo quando não faz nada – e sorriu.

-Hm... entendo o que quis dizer – e riram. Era estanho falar de seu amante para alguém que ele desejava, e muito. – Minha cabeça não está pesando no seu ombro?

-Você é tão politicamente correto, São Potty!

Uma necessidade urgente de não parecer tão correto passou pela mente do moreno.

-Sabe, a 'poção para dormir' que eu fiz na verdade uma poção entorpecente? Eu tava tentando fugir dos meus problemas – de repente ele se afastou e 'olhou' para as próprias mãos.

-Não precisa disso, se precisar fugir de novo me chame, ok? Eu tenho coisas melhores que entorpecentes e que não causam efeitos negativos – Harry não pôde ver seu olhar de malícia então não soube exatamente do que se tratava.

-Do que... do que está falando? – Draco não conseguiu segurar a risada.

Em vez de falar, tomou uma das mãos do outro rapaz e a levou ao seu peito descendo suavemente e a largando em seu abdome. O moreno corou furiosamente, porém não a tirou dali.

-Calma seu bobo, é só uma brincadeira. Não precisa se excitar por isso.

Potter ficou ainda mais vermelho, tentou se afastar de Draco e deitar na cama, mas ninguém lhe avisara que estavam sentados no lado da cama e não no pé dela, então assim que se afastara para trás e jogara seu corpo contra o colchão ele virou e caiu com tudo no chão frio da masmorra. Draco gargalhando o ajudou a levantar do chão.

-Potty, céus, se quer tentar suicídio eu tenho certeza que Severus possui venenos mais eficientes – e riu mais.

-Engraçadinho. Eu quero deitar, dá para me ajudar?

Draco o deitou e se posicionou ao seu lado, acariciando o lado do seu rosto. Sorriu suavemente. Até que ele estava levando bem o fato de estar cego. Ou talvez ainda não tivesse processado tudo direito, ou fosse só seu maldito espírito grifinório agindo, mas se tivesse ocorrido com Malfoy, ele sim estaria em desespero. Sentiu a respiração do moreno se ritmar suave e lentamente. Com esse som calmo ele também começou a pegar no sono.

-SENHOR MALFOY! – acordou sobressaltado, não encontrava Harry deitado ao seu lado. Provavelmente este fora acordado mais suavemente.

-Cadê o Harry? – perguntou ainda sonolento.

-Harry? – perguntou meio surpreso.

-É, Harry Potter, a celebridade mirim do mundo bruxo. Onde está ele?

-No banheiro. Mas bem, isso não importa, o que importa é: O QUE FAZIA EM MEU QUARTO QUE NÃO ESTAVA NA SALA DE AULA?

-Bom, eu aqui, trancado com um deus nórdico só para mim...

-Estávamos conversando – soou a voz do moreno, seguido por um 'oops' depois de tropeçar no tapete. Severus o ajudou. – Ele estava meio que preocupado comigo.

-Vejo motivos, por que não comeu?

-Me distraí – respondeu suavemente tateando a cama para poder sentar. Sua mão chocou-se com a coxa de Draco e ele murmurou um 'desculpe' e sentou ao seu lado.

-Senhor Malfoy, Draco, volte a suas aulas. Senhor Potter, trate de devorar toda essa comida. ANDEM – ninguém ousava desafiar o grande lord das masmorras de Hogwarts. Então Draco correu dali e Harry se pôs a comer.

----

-Rápido, Potter – suspirou sentando onde antes Draco estava. O gostoso cheiro dele invadiu suas narinas novamente. Então recebeu um suave beijo sobre os lábios, mesmo com a boca cheia de comida. – Você pode não acreditar que essas palavras venham da minha boca, mas você é adorável – realmente não acreditava, mas um cheiro novo na sala o tirou de seus devaneios, um cheiro muito parecido com o que o seguia, e este com certeza era de Draco.

-Realmente, Severus – alguém rosnou. – É inacreditável.

----

¹ Eu sei que o anterior é "Adaptação - Início", não é erro. É que outra hora eu faço o final dela... porque eu acabei me distraindo e passando da parte adaptação... então, quando ele tiver adaptado eu faço o "Adaptação - Fim"...

² AAAAAAAAAAAAH... não consigo imaginar essa resposta sem ser em inglês. Em inglês seria um simples 'Me' ou 'Just Me' (geralmente é o meu nick no msn... XDDDDDDDD)... em português não fica tão bunito assim...


	6. Realidade

**Darkness**

**Disclaimer:** *faixa:* FAVOR SÓ PROCESSAR QUANDO EU COMEÇAR A VENDER MINHAS FICS DIZENDO QUE EU CRIEI HARRY POTTER.

**Summary**: Escuro não era só a cor do seu cabelo, mas também seu estado atual e de tudo a sua volta. Escuro era onde ele estava.

**Aviso:** Esse é um capítulo não... hétero... desculpe... eu tentei... mas essa fic tem vida própria e se recusa deixar de ser Yaoi! Mas se você chegou até aqui e passou por muitas coisas yaois feias é porque não se importa ou é muito curioso ou está esperando mais material para poder me xingar melhor... mas de qualquer forma... sinta-se bem vindo...

**Shipper: **Harry e Draco

**N/A: **Depois de 4 anos de espera... alguém ainda espera? Whatever... se alguém quer ver como termina, estou continuando. HAPPINESS!

**N/A²:** Antes dava para ver os POV melhor separados... não vou trocar todos os capítulos para consertar, mas vou tentar voltar a colocar os separadores de agora em diante.

**05 – Realidade**

-Severus eu juro que tentei, mas ele parece conhecer cada um dos seus horários – ouviu Draco explicando.

-Draco, Draco, Draco – a voz fria que antes rosnara soara estranhamente doce e ameaçadora. Uma voz que agora ele reconhecia, geralmente ela vinha do outro lado da varinha apontada para seu peito. – Tentando encobrir o Severus? Não faria isso se fosse você. Por que está me olhando tão abobado, moleque? – o silêncio que caiu sobre todos os presentes era quase sepulcral.

Harry estava dividido entre responder ou simplesmente ignorar. Afinal, era do braço direito do grande Lord das Trevas que estavam falando. Resolveu ignorar. Ergueu-se o mais rápido que pôde, rezando para continuar firme. Deu uns passos trôpegos então sentiu os dedos finos de Draco se cerrando contra seu pulso e o guiando para fora o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Fechou a porta do quarto e colocou o ouvido de Harry o mais delicadamente que pôde contra a porta. Ele ouviu um movimento ao seu lado e sentiu Draco se apoiando contra a porta também, provavelmente colando o ouvido na madeira.

-Severus e meu pai, eles já foram amantes – explicou –, mas meu pai é possessivo e não vai dividir _seu_ Severus com mais ninguém.

Aquilo não fazia sentido na cabeça de Harry. Lucius Malfoy e Severus Snape? Ele fez uma cara confusa.

-Como assim? – murmurou curioso.

-Meu pai e Severus. Juntos. Numa cama – Harry rolou os olhos e imaginou a expressão entediada de Draco. Sorriu suavemente.

-Não isso, Draco. Não sou _tão_ inocente assim. Como raios seu pai, Lucius "Magnânimo" Malfoy, foi amante de Snape? Quero dizer, ele é tentador, mas quando se fala de Lucius Malfoy eu sempre o imaginei com uma daquelas pessoas esplendorosas, de algum país exótico... – foi interrompido por um riso baixo.

Notou então que estavam ocupados a ponto de perder a conversa importante do outro lado. Tentou focalizar sua concentração em ouvir.

-Você sempre imagina essas coisas, Potty? – Draco o interrompeu, fazendo que sua face ardesse.

-Ah... é... er... – ele quase ouviu um "eloqüente" vindo de Malfoy.

-Você não dormiu mesmo com ele. Se tivesse dormido teria visto, oops – um riso suave, nada arrependido veio dele, Harry sorriu de volta, engolfado pela sensação do riso de Malfoy contra seu rosto. Tão próximo. – Teria _sabido_ o quão esplendoroso – imitou o garoto – ele é! – então ele se calou, sério, pelo silêncio, provavelmente constrangido.

-... cius, não seja teimoso e me escute... – Snape falou do outro lado da porta.

-Meu pai já me ameaçou – Draco confessou. Sem diversão na voz. – Se eu dormisse com o Severus. Ele é _muito_ possessivo – frisou. Ele parecia resignado, quase derrotado à medida que o tempo passava. – Isso vai terminar mal – e como que para provar algum ponto um "O QUÊ?" Foi ouvido. Draco suspirou parecendo mais derrotado ainda.

-Mas e sua mã... esquece. Imaginei por mim mesmo.

Draco suspirou divertido. Perdendo o ar triste.

-Como imaginou, corretamente devo acrescentar, algo muito raro vindo de você. Ponto para a grifinória! –sorriu achando graça. – Arranjado. Ele é um bom homem, e desfaça essa expressão de incredulidade. Ele a respeita e nunca mentiu com relação aos próprios sentimentos. Mamãe não tem falsas esperanças – não pode deixar de pensar "fofo" ao ouvir "mamãe".

Houve silêncio. Deste e do outro lado. Harry estava ocupado pensando em quão meigo Draco Malfoy podia ser. Então ouviram o som sibilado de murmúrios. Snape afastou um móvel e deu passadas pesadas enquanto sussurrava uma resposta. Instintivamente os meninos se afastaram.

-NÃO ME IMPEÇA DE MATAR ESSE INFELIZ! – ouviram gritos mesmo longe da porta. – NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR PORRA NENHUMA SEVERUS, ME LARGA.

-...flita, agir no momento da raiva nunca fez bem a nin... – a voz do professor fora ouvida.

A porta escancarou ruidosamente, deixando os garotos surpresos.

-AÍ ESTÁ O INFELIZ – ele pausou um momento, provavelmente se recompondo. Harry sentiu alguém ficar a sua frente, era Draco, ainda podia ouvir Snape respirando ao lado do pai do loiro. – Olhe nos meus olhos, Potter, seu infeliz. Acha que pode me roubar o Severus? Acha? – Severus murmurou algo como "não foi isso que eu disse", entretanto foi ignorado. – Já me roubou um elfo e agora parece que até meu filho está do seu lado. Mas esqueça o Severus ele é meu, só meu.

/ / /

-Não é o que eu quero, senhor – Harry visivelmente parecia acuado. Possivelmente por não possuir a capacidade de ver seu inimigo, ainda mais esse inimigo em específico.

Potter 'olhava' para diversos lados, exasperado. Tremia suavemente e estava puxando muito o 's'. Por experiências passadas, Draco sabia que o moreno tendia a falar em parsel quando estava nervoso. Ele se perguntou se aquele belo espécime de anjo também desataria a chiar na língua das cobras quando estivesse deleitado de prazer. "Draco Malfoy, esse é um momento crítico demais para devanear. FOCO!" se repreendeu. Sabia que seu pai mataria qualquer um pelo Lord, mas poria bem mais empenho na tarefa se fosse para vingar o fato de alguém ter encostado-se a algo que lhe pertencia, não queria nem imaginar o que seu pai faria por Severus.

E ele já estava visivelmente irritado com as reações nervosas de Harry.

-Bem, er, a gente, eu e Se – parsel – ...rdo. Só isso – a última parte foi dificilmente entendida de tão chiada.

Todos ficaram confusos ante o parseltongue. Lucius estava quase bufando e tão vermelho que Draco não pôde deixar de associá-lo com um caldeirão fumegante. Severus olhava o moreno incrédulo por estar usando parseltongue, ou qualquer outro motivo.

-_ssssss_ – imitou para Harry. – Não há cobras aqui para conversar, Potter – falou o mais suave que o ódio estampado no rosto furioso do pai lhe permitiu.

-Ah... er... Eu e Seve... Snape – a correção pareceu surtir efeito contrário, era possível o homem ficar mais vermelho? – Eu e Snape. A gente tinha um acordo. Só isso. Nada de sentimentos envolvidos – ele mantinha o rosto franzido na concentração de não falar em parsel –, senhor – acrescentou, levemente chiado.

Se Harry estava uma pilha de nervos, a desculpa, sonoramente, nervosa fez Lucius explodir. Ou quase.

-Não me engane, pirralho – ele sussurrou parecendo MESMO com um caldeirão fumegante. –, ele disse que você era adorável. MEU – Draco, que até então estivera meio de lado para ver as reações de Harry, virou de vez para o seu pai com o grito, um pouco assustado – Sev não fala isso levianamente – sentiu o garoto estremecer atrás de si.

-Nã... Não...

-E POR QUE NÃO ESTÁ ME OLHANDO NOS OLHOS? – Lucius parou um instante, analisando Potter. Ele tinha que fazer algo, rápido. Seu pai não era nenhum santo, e se algo acontecesse ao seu anjo. – Onde estão seus óculos, _Harry_? – perguntou com falsa suavidade.

-Eu... bem... eu... – Lucius empurrou o filho e tocou o rosto de Harry.

"Ferrou" pensou Draco. Tentou puxar o pai num ato de extrema rebeldia e proteção. Snape fechou os olhos, derrotado. Ambos sabiam do treinamento de Lucius Malfoy como healer¹. Preparou-se para fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para proteger seu anjo negro. Em sua cabeça pensou em gritar sobre o fato que ele havia tomado algo do pai, só para afastá-lo do outro garoto, quando esse _algo_ tocou seu ombro e lhe deu uma negativa com a cabeça.

-Não piore a situação.

Os outros dois ocupantes da sala não pareceram notar a rápida conversa. Harry tremia furiosamente, sem respirar e Lucius estava o examinando profundamente, murmurando para si mesmo.

-Seus olhos estão desfocados, anormalmente devo dizer, e... – passou os dedos diante dos olhos do rapaz, sorrindo triunfante quando, obviamente, ele não o seguiu com o olhar. – Está cego! – Elevou a voz e estufou o peito. – Ora vejam só. Era isso que negociava com meu Severus, fedelho? Oferecendo seu corpo em troca do silêncio? Será que esse corpo vale algo? – Draco engoliu em seco. Agora a situação com certeza estava fora do controle. Lucius ainda segurava o rosto dele e estava perigosamente perto. O suficiente para um beijo.

-Lucius, basta – Severus interveio. Draco suspirou aliviado.

O loiro se afastou irritado. E olhando enojado para o outro garoto começou o ataque.

-Por algum acaso está tentando comprar a pena do meu filho e do meu amante com essa sua inutilidade?

-Quê? NÃO – Harry caiu no chão amuado. Segurando as lágrimas, deixando algumas escorrerem sem querer no processo.

"Oh não" Draco gemeu. Correu até ele. A única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça era fazê-lo parar de chorar. Afastar o mal dele. Estavam em silêncio. Silêncio este entrecortado apenas pelos soluços contidos de Harry. Passou os braços em torno do rapaz que se opôs, resistindo com força, de tal maneira que terminou por se bater contra um armário derrubando um frasco de poção.

Quando este atingiu o chão e se estilhaçou. O barulho do vidro se partindo desencadeou os fatos. Harry começou a chorar, balbuciando coisas em parsel e Lucius continuou tecendo o seu repertório de ofensas. Draco tentou se aproximar novamente sendo fortemente afastado.

-CHEGA, PAI! CHEGA! – o homem estancou, olhando surpreso para o filho. –Cale a boca. Não importa o que raios o seu maldito Lord – Lucius estreitou os olhos a menção do Lord das Trevas – vai pensar. Você vai calar a boca – sibilou quando finalmente conseguiu apertar Harry contra o peito.

-DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY – se descontrolou quando finalmente absorveu e compreendeu que seu filho, sempre obediente, lhe desafiara.

-Não, Lucius – Severus ficou entre o homem e os garotos. – Venha comigo – o arrastou consigo deixando os garotos sozinhos. – O frasco azul, na estante sobre sua cabeça, Draco. Dê isso ao Potter – e fechou a porta do quarto.

/ / /

Harry sentiu o loiro o soltando momentaneamente, provavelmente para pegar o tal frasco azul. Quando ele retornou apertou novamente o garoto contra o peito, enfiando um frasco minúsculo em sua mão.

-É uma poção calmante – explicou num tom cansado. Talvez pela luta para chegar a Harry, ou pela discussão com o pai. – Você vai dormir logo depois de beber. A escolha é sua – e começou a acariciar o rosto do moreno que ainda chorava, molhando suas vestes.

-Eu... ah... – um soluço. – Seu pai... ele...

-Acalme-se – seu tom era firme, ainda que suave. Harry não podia deixar de achar reconfortante.

Mas a crueldade de perceber que estava cego finalmente o abatera. Como podia pensar em duelar com o Lord das Trevas se não podia nem ver onde ele estaria? Ou como poderia sobreviver até o duelo com ele se Lucius Malfoy já sabia? Não apenas isso, Lucius tinha razão. Ele era um inútil que despertava pena nos outros. Draco estava ali por pena. E quando a pena cessasse?

-Shhh – Draco o embalou confortavelmente, o ninando suavemente e expulsando os seus pensamentos. – Acalme-se, sim? Severus dará um jeito. Ele sempre dá – e enxugou lágrimas. Harry nem percebera que voltara a chorar copiosamente. Suspirou longamente e fechou os olhos um pouco. – Não chore, meu anjo, você fica melhor radiante – Draco sussurrara tão baixo que Harry mal escutara. – Durma, Potty, quando você acordar eu irei te ouvir e falar tudo que você quiser saber. Mas por hora, durma.

Ainda embalado pelas suaves carícias e doces palavras, ainda que se sentisse horrivelmente desesperado, bebeu a poção num gole. Aninhou-se mais no peito do outro. "Meu anjo". A frase reverberava com força em sua cabeça, o deixando tonto e estranhamente feliz. "Meu anjo". Draco Malfoy teria muito que explicar quando acordasse. Fechou longamente os olhos os abrindo em seguida, resistindo um pouco.

-Durma – sussurraram em seu ouvido.

Corando um pouco ele fechou os olhos novamente.

-Você vai estar aqui quando eu acordar? – a voz sumindo, quase se rendendo.

-Sim – e Harry caiu em um sono tranqüilo.

/ / /

Quando Potter deslizou em seu peito, propriamente adormecido, Draco se ergueu o levando consigo. Com um meneio de sua varinha o tornou mais leve, a ponto de sustentá-lo em um braço, e o levou para a enfermaria.

-Céus, Potter está bem? – Poppy Pomfrey e sua incrível habilidade de atestar o óbvio. Mas a enxaqueca que pontuava em sua cabeça não deixaria Draco retrucar.

-Ele teve uma crise de nervos. Severus lhe deu uma poção. Só vim trazê-lo para descansar aqui.

-Oh, sim – ela respondeu mais calma.

Saiu procurando uma cama vazia. Não tinha muitos alunos ali. Um garoto pequeno e fofinho, super lufo, que fez Draco revirar os olhos. Uma menina igualmente lufa que observava Harry com curiosidade estampada nos olhos grandes e redondos. Neville Longbottom, nenhuma novidade, além do fato de Snape ter aceitado ele em sua turma, hoje tivera aula de poções. Após achar uma cama razoavelmente confortável, ela voltou e pediu para Malfoy depositar o garoto ali. E para tristeza da pequena lufa, ele fechou as cortinas.

Sentou numa poltrona ao lado de Harry para velar seu sono, fechando as mãos e apoiando a cabeça nelas. Seu pai _tinha_ que aparecer hoje?

Após um tempo Snape entrou na enfermaria puxando as cortinas. Draco ergueu os olhos, massageando as têmporas. E ao notar a expressão culpada, algo extremamente raro, vindo de quem vinha, em seu rosto soube que sua enxaqueca não seria mais apenas uma ameaça.

-Eu preciso de você lá.

-Prometi estar aqui quando ele acordar – resmungou.

-Vai estar. Ele tem algumas horas de sono. Seu pai por outro lado deve estar despertando a qualquer instante – Draco entendeu. Mas não queria ver o pai tão cedo.

-Severus...

-Zabini vai ser decisão sua. Mas toda parte que concerne a mim será esclarecida a Lucius. E você deveria decidir logo o que sente por Potter. Afinal esse vai ser o momento de você decidir o seu futuro – sussurrou. – Venha comigo. Há coisas para conversar antes que seu pai desperte – e guiou o garoto para seu quarto.

O caminho foi feito em silêncio sepulcral. Nem mesmo Peeves teve coragem de perturbá-los, embora tenha feito uma gracinha. Chegaram ao escritório ainda bagunçado. A poção derrubada por Harry borbulhava fantasmagoricamente e soltava um vapor macilento que trazia maus presságios. Teve sua atenção cortada pelo pigarro de Severus o convidando a sentar a sua frente. Ele estava na escrivaninha.

-Serei breve². A última coisa que preciso é Lucius acordando a ponto de ouvir o que eu quero falar com você. Logo, não me interrompa – ele parou um instante, abriu a boca para falar, mas retesou. Suspirando ele levantou, caminhou até um armário, pegou uma garrafa de firewhisky e sentou novamente. Tomou um longo gole direto do gargalo e esperou um pouco enquanto a tontura passava. – Grifinórios estúpidos – sua voz estava normal, mas o comentário indicava que a bebida fizera o efeito esperado. – Falam tanto dessa famigerada coragem, quando ela está, há milênios, sendo vendidas em garrafas com cores bonitas – e se permitiu um sorriso sarcástico, para então retornar ao tom sério. – Pois bem – falou resignado. – Eu amo você – Draco ficou boquiaberto. – Amo. Mas amo Lucius também. É completamente diferente – outro gole. – Eu sei que você não me ama. Não me interrompa, garoto! – outro gole. Malfoy sabia que ele poderia beber garrafas a fio sem se alterar... muito. – Não me ama da forma que eu gostaria. Você bem sabe que ama o Potter – arregalou os olhos. – Sim, _Dray –_ zombou. – A escola inteira já deve ter notado.

-Eu... ah... bem... eu não... – "Merda" pensou.

-Vejo que a eloqüência Potteriana é contagiosa. Ainda bem que eu parei antes que o pior acontecesse – e sorriu tampando a garrafa meio vazia (ou meio cheia dependendo da sua posição filosófica³).

-Eu não dormi com ele! – parou e refletiu. – Merda.

-Realmente apaixonado – riu baixo, zombeteiro.

Draco sentiu sua cabeça doer com toda a força, principalmente pelo atual rumo da conversa.

-Ok, eu não diria amor. Eu desejo ele. Muito. Mas não consigo me aproximar da mesma forma que faço com outros garotos. QUALQUER OUTRO! – suspirando exasperado passou a mão pelo cabelo.

Sabia que não estava fazendo muito sentido e estava a ponto de aceitar a história de Eloqüência Potteriana Aguda, ou Crônica, já que Severus Snape não fora afetada por ela. Recompôs-se e voltou a encarar o professor que o observava sério, desfeito do sorriso zombeteiro que dera vontade de Draco socá-lo. Agora ele parecia definitivamente preocupado e se Lucius não estivesse a uma porta de distância Draco o teria arrastado para a cama para utilizar do incrível talento de Severus de fazê-lo não pensar em mais nada. Uma pontada de dor o fez desejar terminar de confessar logo para que ela pudesse explodir.

-Ele é diferente – disse por fim.

Percebeu que se recompor não faria diferença. Tomou logo a garrafa da mão do professor que só o observava com curiosidade. E algo, que depois do primeiro gole, Draco podia jurar ser devoção. Deu então um segundo trago, bem mais longo que o anterior. Respirou fundo.

-Harry James Potter tem estado em minha vida desde... – começou a contar nos dedos. – SEMPRE! E desde então ele chama a minha atenção. Eu já quis ser seu amigo, rival, inimigo e, por fim, amante. Não importa a época, eu sempre quis que ele me notasse, que voltasse seus olhos pra mim! Não que os olhos voltados agora sirvam de alguma coisa – tomou outro gole. – Você entende esse sentimento? Eu não! É absurdo. Eu gostar de homens é uma coisa, mas Potter? _O_ Potter? Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo bruxo? – ergueu-se irado. – Estamos de lados opostos numa guerra. Eu não quero parar de defender meus ideais, mas não quero vê-lo morto tampouco. Dormir com o inimigo não é uma opção feliz!

Severus apenas escutava calado o desabafo do seu aluno, a maior parte ele já sabia antes mesmo dele, e nem sequer precisara de legilemência. Era óbvio para alguém, que como ele os observava de perto, o que ambos sentiam. Mas o fato de saber não impediu o professor de parecer machucado com as confissões.

-Imagina se a história se espalha. Eu já sou amado, não é? – estava ficando histérico e cada golada piorava a situação. – Hm – resmungou limpando a boca –, posso imaginar os jornais comentando o quão malvado eu sou por seduzir e trazer o menino-que-sobreviveu para o caminho da perversão. MAS AINDA ASSIM EU QUERO ESTAR COM ELE – jogou-se contra a cadeira. – Senti-lo em meus braços. Ouvi-lo suspirar. Chamar meu nome. Céus, talvez eu realmente o ame – murmurou devastado.

-Simplesmente lindo! – ouviu-se a voz atrás de si. – Não quer casar, não? Quem sabe o grande Harry Potter consegue quebrar a barreira do impossível4 e ter filhinhos e vocês moram numa casinha de cercas brancas? – o tom sarcástico denunciava seu dono.

Draco virou-se calmamente e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Lucius aproximou-se e apoiou seu peso no braço da cadeira passando a mão pelo rosto do filho e o erguendo.

-Nada do que Severus me peça irá salvar esse garoto – Draco olhava hipnotizado os olhos do pai. – Acho bom não se apegar.

-Pai...

-Não, Draco, estou desapontado, e não me importa o que diga, faça ou pense, não irei te perdoar tão cedo.

-Mas, pai... que eu fiz?

-O QUÊ? O quê? – após o grito sua voz tornou-se um sussurro perigoso. – Ele é o inimigo, Draco. Não devemos nos deitar com inimigos. Devemos acabar com a maldita Ordem e seus participantes, principalmente os seus líderes, e isso inclui Potter.

-E a mim – Severus interrompeu a conversa.

O silêncio predominou no local. Lucius Malfoy ainda segurava o rosto do filho enquanto olhava incrédulo para o outro homem, quase como se o visse pela primeira vez. Snape se ergueu e guardou a bebida, agora realmente quase vazia, não que ela estivesse cheia no início daquela tarde. Começou a arrumar o escritório que Potter bagunçara enquanto fugia, no sentido literal, cegamente do consolo de Draco. Draco podia estar eufórico, porém não se sentia enjoado, provavelmente um feitiço anti enjôo feito por Severus, ao menos não daria ao homem algo mais para limpar. Um evanesco foi o suficiente para se livrar da poção derrubada que já o fazia sentir a dor de cabeça voltar.

Draco ainda estava estático pelo que ouvira. Como assim "E a mim"?

-Como assim? – Lucius quem verbalizou a questão, num sussurro visivelmente perigoso. – A você?

-Você sempre desconfiou de mim, não? – Severus voltou-se lentamente para onde os dois loiros estavam. Seu pai lhe soltou a face e encarou o outro homem. – Pois bem, é verdade. Eu, Severus Tobias Snape, sou o espião duplo infiltrado no círculo _íntimo_ de Voldemort – todos, incluindo o próprio mestre de poções que proferira a frase, ofegaram ante ao nome do Lord das Trevas. – Malditos grifinórios – resmungou baixo.

-Mas, Sev...

-Se for destruir a Ordem, Luc, eu vou junto – terminou numa voz baixa, rouca, com um tom suave. Fechou a distância até o homem e o abraçou.

Draco assumiu que não havia como descobrir mesmo que Severus era um espião. Ele estava visivelmente criando um pequeno drama para sensibilizar seu pai, e estava conseguindo, mesmo ambos estando cientes que aquilo não passava de drama estavam caindo feito dois patinhos, bem loiros, mas ainda assim patinhos. Com uma atuação tão perfeita, como desconfiar?

Lucius ainda sem esboçar nenhuma reação, rodeou a cintura de Severus com os braços Draco se viu esquecido pelos dois homens.

-O que eu faço agora, Sev? Não quero perder você – deu-se por derrotado apertando mais o outro. – Mas e a minha família? Tenho que protegê-los – afundou o rosto no pescoço do homem e tendo seus longos cabelos sendo acariciados suavemente.

Algo que poucos sabiam, pouquíssimos deva-se acrescentar, era que Lucius realmente tinha um coração, e no lugar ainda por cima. Apesar de um casamento arranjado ele amava a esposa, talvez não como uma mulher, mas a via como sua parceira, eles eram cúmplices. Por vezes, quando Draco era menor, ele ia à noite ao quarto dos pais e os via juntos na cama conversando, muitas vezes apenas casualidades. Também eram comuns palavras carinhosas trocadas pela família, talvez não com a mesma constância que, por exemplo, os Weasley deveriam fazer. Eles riam e partilhavam bons momentos. Lucius Malfoy não ficava torturando Draco por diversão para que aprendesse Arte das Trevas à força.

-Você acredita, _mesmo_, que um lunático como o Lord vai proteger o Draco e a Cissy? Ele pretende usá-los contra você.

-e um velho gagá vai conseguir? – quase gritou. Sua voz saiu fina e histérica. Ele estava se desesperando. Apertando Snape como se essa fosse a última vez que o veria.

-Esse velho gagá tem conseguido até agora – terminou num tom de que dava a discussão encerrada, por hora. – Draco – o loiro menor viu-se fazer parte da cena outra vez –, vamos falar sobre aquilo agora. Nos acompanhe até o quarto – seu tom indicava que não queria, e não seria, contestado.

Então se dirigiu até a porta que levava ao quarto carregando Lucius consigo, confiando que o loiro menor o seguiria. E assim, Draco o fez. Levantou e se apressou em acompanhar os adultos, ainda tentando digerir a cena inteira. Sentou na poltrona em que Severus usualmente dormia após transarem. O professor esperou que todos se acomodassem antes de começar a falar em seu tom de veludo.

-Lucius, o que você vai fazer nós decidiremos a sós, mas para que eu possa dispensar Draco, para ele fazer companhia ao Potter, há algo que eu gostaria de lhe confessar – seu olhar pousou profundamente em Draco lhe indicando que ele deveria falar agora.

-Pai, ahn, Severus e eu... bem, nós –Lucius estava anormalmente paciente enquanto o filho gaguejava. – Hm, tivemos um certo grau de env... – ele fixou o olhar no filho, o deixando mais nervoso, o fazendo engolir as palavras. E a medida que Lucius processou o que Draco pretendia dizer ele tornou-se vermelho de fúria.

-Certo grau de quê, Draco?

-A GENTE TRANSOU! – o garoto gritou se levantando. – Sim, pai, ele é irresistível – falou irônico lembrando as palavras do pai. – Você sabe disso, você me avisou. Só que não falou o QUANTO! Droga, eu não estava preparado. Porra! – estava andando de um lado ao outro agora. A maldita bebida ainda sendo metabolizada.

-A culpa foi minha. Eu seduzi o seu filho, Lucius – Severus confessou, um pouco ofendido pela forma como Draco colocou a questão.

-Severus – chamou perigosamente.

-Vocês são muito parecidos. Embora eu note _agora_ que ele é verdadeiramente a Cissy de calças. Mas quanto mais ele crescia mais eu te via nele. E quando dei por mim estávamos em um relacionamento.

-Por que, raios, você está me contando isso? – ele rugiu entre os dentes. E se não fosse a gravidade da situação Draco teria achado isso minimamente interessando.

-Eu quero assumir, ao menos para mim, que eu amo vocês. Lucius e Draco Malfoy, cada um a sua maneira – aquele discurso era pelo menos a única prova que Severus Snape também se afetava com bebidas alcoólicas. Se sobrevivesse ao dia de hoje se lembraria de comprar uma penseira para gravar essa cena. – Eu quero ser só seu, Lucius. Quero poder exigir mais de você. E para isso é necessário que não haja mais segredos.

-Você diz que ama os dois e quer ficar comigo. E o meu filho? Você só quer iludi-lo, Snape? – era a primeira vez que Draco via seu pai defendê-lo, melhor, era a primeira vez que viu seu pai o colocar a frente de Severus e isso lhe fez sentir um calor reconfortante por dentro. Quis se levantar para abraçar o pai, dizer que o amava que era o melhor pai do mundo.

"Céus, eu nunca mais bebo" engoliu o sentimentalismo besta.

-Ele não me iludiu, papai – entretanto se permiti chamá-lo de papai. – Sempre soube que ele era seu. E afinal, eu amo o Potter mesmo – deu de ombros. Depois da primeira vez assumir aquilo de novo em voz alta não era mais tão difícil assim. – Bom, matem a saudade aí. Eu tenho um sono a velar – tentou soar o mais casual possível. Mas sua cabeça martelava, seu peito estava cheio de uma felicidade indescritível, estava bêbado e confuso. – E da próxima vez, pai, aparece num fim de semana – e saiu em direção a enfermaria.

/ / /

¹ Por algum motivo estranho eu estou imaginando o Lucius healer nessa fic... como eu não vou pôr muito dele aqui então talvez eu não fale, mas eu imagino que ele tenha seguido essa carreira porque precisava se formar e também porque assim nenhum healer ia tirar a roupa do seu Severus para fazer qualquer exame, já que ele mesmo faria. Possessive Blond Inside!

²Essa é possivelmente uma das mentiras mais contadas no mundo. Mais que "o sapato vai ceder".

³Sim, tirei do Guia. Não sabe o que é o Guia? Google it! O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias.

4Nada contra MPREG, na verdade tudo a favor, mas essa fic com certeza não é MPREG... Mas ainda vou criar uma... *olhar sonhador ao horizonte*

**N/A: **Espero que depois de quatro anos de espera eu possa recompensá-los, ao menos com uma fic que segue o rumo que eu tinha esperado para ela.

Eu peço o perdão de todos aqueles que tiveram que esperar por isso. Mas eu precisei de um tempo. De certa forma eu passei os últimos anos vivendo um sonho, mas sonhos não são realidade e um dia eu acordei. Eu não vou abandonar aquilo que eu amo por sonhos tolos, como a Yuuko de xxxHOLic diz "O sonho deve terminar". Watashinomori voltou. Boba alegre como sempre e depressiva nas horas vagas. Desculpa a demora a todos vocês.

**PS: **Sem betagem eu dei uma olhadinha por cima... Qualquer erro grave me avise.


End file.
